Isis fan fic
by evil angel5
Summary: hmmm dunnno, but no one read it yet, -.-; 12 is on next.....
1. Free your mindd ttwo povs

Isis fan fic.  
  
chapter one  
  
Sorry I didn't update this for a crap load of a long time.  
  
I'm calling Yami Bakura plain 'Bakura' Yami Malik doesn't get a different name other than... 'Yami Malik' because Mark is short for Mariku, but it's pronounced as 'Malik' so it's still the same.... and they say it wrong on 'kids WB'... Marik....  
  
MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA Ha ha ha.... that's long version of Maha valo .. voal... GRRR whatever!!!  
  
-(the fic)-  
  
I was supposed to leave three hours ago. But I couldn't because I was locked in the closet of my brother's room.  
  
Three hours ago my brother's scary friend was getting on my nerves so.  
  
So, I hit him where it hurts. Yes, where the sun doesn't shine (groin). Then told him if he kept bothering me I would go and get Yami to put a permanent end to all of this. He laughed at me. I had no idea why. He could tell from the expression I had on my face, he said something about looking at Yami as a 'hero'.  
  
Right now, I'm. still in the closet. I can still hear Bakura and Malik quietly talking on the outside. But I couldn't tell what they were saying because one of them turned on the music. its giving me a headache...  
  
I tried to get out a few times but, last time I did get out, and find the cost was clear, Bakura snuck up and scared me. Then he took me by the hand, dragged me over to the couch... and then talks to Malik as if I was not even there. And when I tried to get up and leave, seeing that I was invisible, they pinned me down on the couch and insist that I should stay.  
  
I hate younger brothers. But if he died I would miss him. I don't miss him right now because he's being a little shit. He keeps me around for Bakura, sometimes. Why?  
  
There's a lot of why questions. Ones such as; Out of all the people, why me?  
  
I wanted to just go for a walk, I don't feel like reading boring ancient Egyptian pieces, and I'm not in the mood for trying to clean up this... this... damn messed up place or looking after my brother and his horny demonic friend. I don't need this, I don't deserve this bullshit. I was sitting down, I stood up quickly and slammed my fist on the door and screamed, "Malik, let me out!"  
  
I heard one of the two boys leave the room. I couldn't get out because there was something pushed against the out side of the door. I can almost see who's still here... He's standing right outside the door, staring right back at me.  
  
"Malik isn't here, can I take a message?" Bakura joked. I let out a loud sigh, and slammed my head against the door.  
  
"I'll take that as a... no."  
  
"Tell him to stay the hell out of my room!" I yelled. I could tell he never expected that... He jumped and tripped over one of the obstacles in Maliks' room.  
  
"Holy shit... never thought you had it in you." Bakura quietly said. Then he got up and ran into another room... probably mine because he clearly yelled, "MALIK, SHE KNOWS YOU'RE HERE!"  
  
"Well she knows now because you screamed it in my face!" Malik yelled back. They really have things worked out, don't they? They do that a lot.  
  
How long has it been...? It seems like... an hour. They haven't come back to bother me yet. I hope they aren't the ones who stole my item...  
  
Then someone moves the thing that blocked my way out... It was Bakura. I tried to get out but no avail.  
  
Bakura wouldn't open it...  
  
"Open it." I said emotionlessly. Trying to sound serious, but I was mad. Bakura leans against the door, his back to me. "Some time around NOW. Bakura..."  
  
Bakura turned to look and he laughed. "Or...?" He said.  
  
"Or...?" I mocked him. Or? Or... I will give you a black eye. "Or... Or else I..." Quick make up an excuse! "...Or I won't kiss you." What?! Couldn't I come up with a better one? Its too late now, I'm just going to wait and see what he does...  
  
Bakura groaned. "Aw... gods, she can read minds..." He said that out loud, I don't think he meant to, because now he's just sitting there with his hands on his face.  
  
What did I get my self into? Why did I say 'or I won't kiss you'? I had to do something... It's getting hot in here and I haven't eaten much since last night. "If I die, I swear my ghost will haunt you and Ryou till... well, until Ryou dies."  
  
It probably took a moment for what I just said to sink in. The 'if I die' part meant I got stuck in here and died of thirst... and it meant 'let me out'.  
  
I would have seen this coming if I haven't misplaced my Necklace...  
  
He opened the door and then he left. He's going to get Ryou killed... so sad though, it's really painful to see him like that... Malik was beaten up in a fight once, because Yami Malik took over and... I still don't know what time it is... clock, where is a clock? And where's Bakura?  
  
I rushed into my room... "Bakura!" I yelled and grabbed him by his shoulder turned him to face me... "Out!" I said then practically threw him out into the hall. He landed on his back and hit his head against the wall.  
  
I stood there staring down at him; he shook his head as he sat up slowly. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at me...  
  
I nearly went over to him, knelt down and said 'oh I'm sorry'  
  
For a moment there I swear I saw pain in his eyes when he looked up but... He broke out laughing instead.  
  
I rolled my eyes... what you think this is funny; you think this is a joke? I gave him an odd look, why is he laughing? I stared at him blankly for a few seconds...  
  
He stopped laughing so he can stand. He was standing right in front of me; he scratched his cheek with one finger and asked, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast? Me? Cook for... you?" I said, and pointed at him. He didn't answer; he smirked. I laughed, that's all he thinks... that's what I am here for? "Bakura, I have a question for you... Is that all I am to you?"  
  
Bakura sighed; he crossed his arms and looked away. I thought so. "Ha! I am nothing more but some slave to you fools. Am I not correct, 'kura?" I sarcastically asked, then stood and waited for his answer... For two seconds.  
  
I shook my head. They owe me, I do a lot fro them. They do nothing more than tourcher me. I growled in frustration, I turned away and slammed the door.  
  
(Meanwhile, this is what Bakura was thinking)  
  
She's really hard to deal with, I wasn't sure if I should let her out... She would go and make things worse for me, she would probably just go and talk dad into something... Last time I was locked in Ryous' room because I was caught for the third time... I heard her trying to get out again... so I held it shut...  
  
She was staring back at me blankly. She's not what I expected, at first I came over to Maliks to have some fun. If we had camera we would have had an awesome Tipple X-Rated home-made movie! It got boring... because now he's always passing out;, and fucking with Yami Malik. OK don't go there, that's just nasty...  
  
"Open it." Isis ordered. I leaned against the doors. What for? Why should I? She's not my boss. Well I would open it so we could- "Some time around NOW, Bakura..."  
  
Why does she think I will? I turned my head just far enough to look in, I couldn't help but laugh before I said; "Or...?  
  
At first I thought she wouldn't answer, I heard her copy me. Then she got quiet again for a while... Did she just die? What the hell-  
  
"Or... or else I..." She kind of sounded like she was having a hard time making up an excuse... Ryou does that too.  
  
I wonder what she's like in bed. I swear I will remember her kissing me one time... "Or I won't kiss you." She said.  
  
She read my mind! Did I just say that out loud? What is wrong with me? No, wait... whats wrong with Ryou?! I groaned.  
  
"Aw... gods, she can read minds..." I said... If she can and she heard what I just said, then she would know who took her necklace; Bakura. Then she would be able to know I can't get back to normal life because I like her... Wait a second...  
  
What am I thinking? Maybe being locked away in the millennium ring has made me so delirious and horny... I covered my face in my hands. Yeah, I already lost it. What am I thinking? Maybe this harsh bruise in my head is the reason... Yeah... now I know I lost it. I was going to go on but Isis cut me off with a weird comment.  
  
What ghost? How would she die? Maybe... she'll get bitten by a... viper? And its venom will take her life... What viper?  
  
Whatever, I am damn bored. I stood up, I opened it. There, I hope you're happy Sisi. I left and went into Sisi's room... Sisi is only backwards for Isis, I saw a black book on the desk so I decided to read it...  
  
I only flipped through the pages at first, until I stopped at one of them at the middle of the book... This must be the journal of Isis.  
  
It read: "It was early in the morning when Malik woke me up, telling me that he nearly killed Ryou. And he wanted me to help him, so I did. After that I stayed awake for the rest of the morning watching him... I had no Idea what just happened, because it happened all too suddenly. And I don't want to ask because my millennium necklace has already shown me. He wasn't nearly killed, he was nearly raped. At first he attacked him then he decided he-"  
  
Boring. Next page? Nothing unusual, I skipped some more pages. And read some thing...  
  
It read; "It's the second time I had to use my trusty Tranquilizer gun on Yami Malik, to keep him from attacking Bakura. They seem to have something against each other and both want the others Millennium Item. I don't want to but I always did, because it's Ryou's life at stake If I didn't. I was always a bit late when thing like this happens, this time I came just in the nick of time. I managed to put him in his place. Because He was trying to break Bakuras' neck! Bakura was currently exhausted; he was weak from when I accidentally hit him with the dart... It takes two to put the enemy to sleep-"  
  
I closed it quickly when I heard approaching footsteps coming this way...  
  
"Bakura!" Sisi screamed then slammed her hand on my shoulder and turned me sharply to face her, "Out!"  
  
Before I could react to her yelling at me in the face she dragged me to the door and threw me out. I saw stars when I hit my head... I was nearly knocked out of it. I shook my head, sitting up slowly... Who would have thought she was this brutal? I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at her... she's very scary right now...  
  
When I looked up I tried to make up this hurt look, and it didn't work. I don't cry over these kinds of things... It's funny... It made me laugh so hard, for who knows how long...  
  
I can't cook and Ryou can't cook because he never had the time... I was to damn busy trying to get Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. She can! Or maybe she can't... I couldn't look up into her eyes, they were so piercing. And I thought Yami Malik was scary. So I was looking down at the floor. I wasn't sure what to say exactly, just the same old: Ryou's scratching of the cheek and 'what's for breakfast?'  
  
She doesn't want to though. I obviously pissed her off... She asked, "Is that all I am to you?" And I had no idea what she meant. I don't know what to say... can't you ask something else? I sighed. Why me? I crossed my arms and looked away...  
  
"! I am nothing more but some slave to you fools. Am I not correct, 'kura?" She asked...  
  
I have no good answer to that...  
  
Then I heard her growl and then slam the door.  
  
I came to you for you... not the Necklace... not for my fortune. 


	2. Could of been worse

Second chapter for my Isis fan fic. (I made this looong ago.) "What did you do to her?" Malik asked.  
  
"I- I... What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Bakura.  
  
"You did something... I don't think it... I KNOW it, you're still smiling." Malik shook his head. Bakura looked at him; he waved a finger at him. "Tell me, Bakura. What. Did. You. Do."  
  
Bakura blinked at him. "What? What. Did. I. Do. To. What?!" Malik just sat there.  
  
"Gods and you'd think Tristan wasn't understandable when he's drunk..." Bakura mumbled and moved away. Then he lies down on his back and puts his feet up over Maliks lap. Malik glares at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Bakura puts his hands behind his head and sighed, sounding relaxed.  
  
"It's safer around you." He said quietly.  
  
"What happens if I'm not around then?" Malik asked... Bakura raised his head to look at him for a brief second... then he flopped back down.  
  
"According to what I found in her room, Yami Malik will... probably... try to take advantage of Ryou... So you better keep that piece of shit under control." Bakura said.  
  
Malik nodded, and then stared up at the ceiling... "Piece of shit meaning... Yami Malik?" Malik chuckled softly...  
  
The evil spirit returned to the Ring, letting Ryou take over. He dozed off.  
  
Maliks Rod was in his room somewhere, apparently he couldn't find it because it was lost in his room. You know how some guys are...  
  
His legs were still resting on Maliks... he didn't really know what to do... He could try to move but he'd wake up Ryou, and it doesn't take much to do that.  
  
My door remained closed, they got surprisingly quiet. That's... new to me. 'Expect the un-expected'. That must be today's main theme.  
  
First, Malik and Bakura threw me in the stupid closet... I don't know why. Then I go and yell at Bakura, throw him out of here. And now, they (For some unknown reason) leave me alone and not make so much noise. I'm sure there are worse things that could have happened.  
  
I opened my journal, and looked through it... What was Bakura doing anyway? Hold on, there's a page that seems to be folded... Oh please don't tell me he looked through it.  
  
It's the crinkled page that reads: "It's the second time I had to use my trusty Tranquilizer gun on Yami Malik, to keep him from attacking Bakura. They seem to have something against each other and both want the others Millennium Item. I don't want to but I always did, because it's Ryou's life at stake. I was always a bit late when thing like this happens, this time I came just in the nick of time. Because He was trying to break Bakuras' neck! Bakura was currently exhausted; he was weak from when I accidentally hit him with the dart... It takes two to put the enemy to sleep. After the attack I tried my best to treat his wounds, he wasn't very cooperative, he was impatient and he just wanted to go back home. I spent the rest of the evening trying to clean up the mess in the front room. Malik was bored he kept messing it back up every time I finished cleaning. I was bored too, so I told him if he kept that up I would give him a kiss... He thinks I have some kind of... virus. Really, what virus? Sisteritus? He gets really immature when I say anything like that. Once, when we were younger, he did something nice and I rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek, he freaked out..."  
  
This journal has at least... I don't know... maybe thirty pages left? Why didn't I ever think of getting one with a lock? I am so stupid...  
  
I'm glad it wasn't worse.  
  
Worse? It won't get worse; because I will no longer bother with these two... still, it can get worse. With out me, Bakura would be horribly mutilated from Yami Malik, but it wouldn't be my fault. Who's to blame if some one dies? With out some referee to break the pointless fights some one will... lose everything.  
  
Yami Malik wants Ryous millennium Ring.  
  
Bakura wants to posses all seven Millennium Items...  
  
Why is mine missing? Could Bakura have stolen it? How? I rarely ever take it off...  
  
I only want to go to sleep now, while it's still quiet. I went over to me bed and lay down on my back. I kind of forgot what it was like to hear... nothing. (Except Malik walking by every now and then.) I didn't go to sleep until a few minutes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik searched around desperately for the Rod, he has been looking around for it for three day so far. Still, he couldn't find it. He gave up after half an hour he growled and flopped onto his bed. He hit his head on something metal, he cursed out loud and threw it away... then he realized what he just threw...  
  
He realized he just threw The Millennium Rod across the room. He sat up quickly and looked over in the direction he threw it... He went over and picked it up, then sighed.  
  
Just as he was going to turn around, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, "AAHHHHH!" Malik held up his Item to hit the person who just scared the... to hit the person who scared him, he immediately froze when he saw who he was...  
  
His Darker half glared at Malik, "What took you?!" He yelled, putting one fist on his hip. He was going to yell some more but Malik covered his mouth quickly and shooshed him...  
  
"I lost it." He said. Yami Malik pushed away his hand.  
  
"I can see that!" He yelled and poked Malik on the forehead.  
  
Malik sighed... "I meant... I LOST THIS!" He holds up the rod in his Yami's face.  
  
Yami Malik left the room still talking extreamly loud, as if he had headphones on his head and loud music playing... "Where's Bakura!?"  
  
He stomped off to go see if he was here, the first place he looked... Bakuras usual pass-out place, the couch. Yes, there he was... Yami Malik leaned over the couch, and guess who looked back?  
  
Cute, oh so innocent, Ryou, he was already awake because of all the yelling and screaming that just went on in Maliks room. He was staring up at the ceiling, until he saw him lean over him, with his same old smile pasted on his face.  
  
"Hey, lookie here... Ryou... So, you feel like getin' your ass kicked?" Yami Malik asked, and reached out to touch his cheek but Ryou bit his finger. "OW!"  
  
"Um... no?" Ryou weakly said...  
  
"YOU... ARE.... SO... DEAD!" Yami Malik growled, Ryou started sinking down in the couch. Then Marik grabbed him and pulled him up right off the couch.  
  
"Wait a second!" Ryou hold a hand in Yami Maliks face he froze suddenly, "Uh... Maliks calling you!"  
  
"He is? You can hear him...?" He dropped Ryou and ran back to see if this was true. "Did you call me?"  
  
Malik blinked at him.... "Nnnnno? It must be one of Ryou's tricks, just so he could make his getaway."  
  
"WHAT!?" He looked quickly to find Ryou was already at the door.  
  
"Sucker!" He said then Y.Malik growled then went after him.  
  
Later on that night there seemed to be something missing. One of the boys must have taken it when Isis fell asleep.  
  
When she went outside there was no one around, the place was a mess. It wasn't any surprise; the place was always like that.  
  
As for Ryou and Y.Malik... And his light too. Light meaning Item holder... Malik...  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--  
  
Ok, so It totally sucked last time, and this time, I tried my best to find all the mistakes, and corrected them. Why???  
  
I don't like to see all kinds of stupid things pathetic things... Things such as no Bandit Keith, no other intentions or thoughts.  
  
I don't like Ryou X Yami. Its like: Yami hugs the angelic Ryou, breaking a rib or two...  
  
(What the fuck? He's not like: The incredible HULK!!!) In that it was about him and Yami going a little far, and he's staying home from school because of a few pains from his experiences with Yami... I mean Yami's like bruising his wrists and crushing him and bruising him... (lol) There's more to read about than Ryou X Yami relationships.  
  
(I was just being sarcastic !!!)  
  
And there is also better to read other then this fiction about a very weird life that includes two freaks, and this blue eyed black hair Egyptian better known as ISIS...but why?  
  
She's there at times when something bad happens, she caring enough to... uh do something about it. For ex.:  
  
Isis hears a very loud bang and the cry of pain from her brother. He's back, again from Bakuras, and came in one piece. He's lost some blood and a lot of money, but he's with Bakura. He goes to his sister for help.  
  
What happened?  
  
Got lost, and kidnapped and beaten, lost Seventy dollars... But nothing more, It doesn't matter, I still have you...  
  
Yes, you still... have her... How will we repay her?  
  
It's all boring, no? They're still all wishing for world domination, but they're basically taking a break. At night when they're sleeping at night (or daytime lol) They're not trying desperately to... kill Yami or who ever they wanted to.....  
  
Never mind about that, just focus on getting THOSE REVIEWS ( (Hint hint) 


	3. The walk that set her free for a while

Isis fan fic, third chapter. (Guess) At an old garage, with a blue truck in there and this weirdo blond American inside it, listening to loud music to make the annoying neighbours mad...  
  
(the music) ...only when I'm drunk I sing a song like this; my grandma and your grandma....  
  
Sittin' by the fire.  
  
'Hold on turn that heat down.'  
  
'Nah keep it goin.'  
  
Where ever the music blasts was every ones favourite... Bandit Keith! No one liked him and his laugh, annoying comments. To him everyone else was 'just another brick in the wall.'  
  
He's *very sarcastic, he'd say something and make the current scene very confusing.  
  
What has become of Ryou? He's in good shape. Unharmed, oh wait... Un-armed! I chased my Yami around as he chased Ryou, because he figures if he's dead then Bakura won't be around any longer... Why does he even try? I mean, Ryou has this natural ability that makes you turn all soft... He said Yugi has that too... But it only goes so far.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Ryou asked; leaning against a wall. I looked at him, then at Yami Malik.  
  
"Really... we went down this block about. Wait. Let me count, one two three... Thirty-three-hundred times now." I said sarcastically and sat down on a bench. Yami Malik looked at Ryou, as if he knew the answer.  
  
"You, why hasn't Bakura come?!" Y.Malik yelled... He just stood there in silence staring at Ryou, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Because you never hurt me yet and... uh...well, how am I supposed to know how to control it?" Ryou.  
  
I laughed "Why can't you control it?" I asked him; shaking my head...  
  
"He doesn't need to know how to steal souls and trap them in... cards."  
  
Ryou and I gasped... I nearly hit Bakura with the rod. Damn him for being so sneaky! I put my hand on my chest... my heart was beating pretty fast.  
  
"Why are you so jumpy, how many soaps have you been watching with your pathetic sister?" Malik asked me, giving me an odd look.  
  
So finally some time after all the time we wasted just standing there... we finally decided to go see Mr. Kaiba. ~*~*~*~ (Guess) Later on, I got a call from Kaibas'... place. That's what it said on the display...  
  
I just let it ring for about...ten times before I got mad and picked it up and screamed into the phone... "WHAT?!"  
  
The person on the other side of the line laughed... "Gods sister... What's wrong with you? Oh... yeah, you have two personalities..."  
  
"I DONOT HAVE TWO PERSONALITIES!" I yelled.  
  
"Uh... Bakura she's asking if she can talk to you..." Malik said, laughing. Then Bakura yells something... but he was too far in the back ground to be able to understand.  
  
"Malik, if you call again I will not be around to answer. I am going out! I don't give... I don't give spit about Bakuras OR yours-" I was interrupted by Bakura.  
  
"Gimme that..." He snatched the phone from Malik. "Are you going to hang up, are you mad?" He asks with out any amusement or any other emotion in his voice. Just... blank, but annoying.  
  
"Oh, go date a donkey." I said, and then hung up.  
  
My wish was to get out and away. For just a day, at park or beach. Some where that's peaceful and there's no one there to annoy me.  
  
I decided to go out for a long walk. Leaving the door un-locked knowing that Malik would be too stupid to know where to find the key, or he'd be too drunk to get it in right... That's still NO surprise, but leaving it unlocked anyone could get in... Who cares, all the real valuable have already been stolen probably from Bakura.  
  
Wearing black pants with white stripes down the side, a white hooded sweater with this zipper in the front going all the way down. I had my hair NOT down; it was in a bun... And I'm not saying in a food kinda bun! I didn't have all those shiny metal things on.  
  
Out side it was kind of empty, there where only people driving around in their cars. I went to this park, where there were only kids at play. It looked like they were 'playing hide and go seek.' (That's what we called it here... It's stupid, I know)  
  
While I was walking around some one very suspicious was following... Stopping behind a tree and making sure I didn't see. I did see him; he just hid behind the tree.  
  
Something snapped. It wasn't the kids because they were more in the shady area. And it wasn't me because I was walking along a dirt path. I stopped and looked around for the source, but only saw more trees.  
  
I shrugged and continued walking. Don't be stupid, there's no one after me.... 


	4. Oh the pain make it worse why don't you

Isis fan fic, chapter four.  
After my long journey I started back home, it was pretty dark... Of course I kind of got lost, taking a 'short' cut...  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
I turned around to find four people staring right back...  
  
"I'm gonna find out." One of them came too see me, stepping into the light. He had black hair, and a low creepy voice, squinty staring eyes and a long nose. He was very tall and he was walking fast, his big fists were clenched down at his sides, like he was prepared to fight. He was stomping.  
(That's how my angry dad walked, and that's how Mr.Mehba looks. Funny eh)  
  
"Say, that's a nice shirt there, girl. So, uh, how bouts you an' I go over to my place huh? Maybe you can take that nice shirt off." He said and put his hand on his hip. The other three were snickering in the back...   
  
"No, this 'nice shirt' was given to me from a friend and I don't want to go with you." I snapped, putting a hand on my head; I turned away and slowly walks on, while the four stalkers followed...   
  
Some other person came to me and walked by my side, smirking. "It's pretty dangerous for a young lady like you to be out in the most deserted part o' town."  
  
I started to move faster, trying to just ignore them.  
  
"What's wrong, are you scared?" The others chuckled as this guy grabs my hand and held it very tight, hurting my hand. "Don't be scared pretty girl, I'll protect you."  
  
"Let go, that hurts!" I tried pulling my hand out of his grip, he shoves me roughly against another guy who pulled my hands back and held them behind my back.   
  
I could feel his breath on my neck.... The one who stood before me was uncomfortably close to my face, ginning stupidly.   
  
He leaned in to kiss me, the smell of booze wafted through the air from the time he came near. Making me sick, not wanting some stranger to make out with... I kicked him in the groin.  
  
He fell to his knees with his hands between his legs, his head down on the ground. "Ouch, shot down twice!"  
  
The other three started laughing, even if it was at their own friend.  
  
"Oh my god, I haven't laughed like that since I first watched my mom trying to figure out how to play the Playstaion!" The man behind me said, and then he rests his head on my shoulder lightly...  
  
A guy with a backwards hat went to his fallen comrade and picked him up by his shoulders roughly, still laughing.  
  
"Come on, Jack... it's not that bad." He said and pats Jacks shoulder.  
  
My wrists hurt; this guys grip is pretty tight. I could fell him kissing my neck. He stopped and sniffs, "Hey, you smell good." He said.  
  
I turned my head to him, "really... You smell pretty good too..." I sarcastically said. He snickered.  
  
"Ha... you're not funny... Will you go out with me?" He puts his cheek right against mine. One of the guys laughed.  
  
"He has something going on." Whispered the man named Jack.  
  
"No." I turned and stared at something else. I tested my arms, again...  
  
"I'm not letting go, and I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"I won't go out with any one. I don't care what you do; I've been through the worst." I said, and then I pulled my right arm as hard as I could and got it free! I smile, he tries to grab my arm but I did the only thing I think I should do, I hit him in the nose, causing it to bleed.  
  
"Ah! Fuck!" He lets go, but then some one else grabbed me but he didn't do anything bad... he only leans on my shoulder laughing, and pointing at him.  
  
"Don't embarrass your self Dan... She obviously knows how to fight." He said.  
  
"ME?! You think I... would get embarrassed... because of THIS GIRL?" Dan yelled. The man beside me backed off... "She doesn't know how to fight. I'll prove it..."  
  
"Ya! Show her who the boss is!" Some one said, and pushed me forward, and into the harsh punch Dan threw, hitting me across the cheek. I fell down and he kicked me in the stomach I didn't want to get up, I was picked up from another.  
  
Holding me so I couldn't really move my arms, then I twisted around and tried to throw him off, but that did no good. If he's got he's arms around mine then how the hell will I keep this freak from doing any nasty damage?  
  
"Be careful she can nail you in the nuts!"  
  
Yes I can, why did I forget about that? Well it doesn't matter now because I was already face to face with Dan. He was stepping on my feet and I couldn't kick now...   
  
(a moment of spacing out)  
  
This is just another one of Bakuras' worst-case-scenarios... He used to talk about the worst case scenarios, I don't know why.   
  
The way he explained it has all just happened... no arms use as a lethal weapon, because there's a guy holding me in a... in a lock that make it so that I cannot use my arms, and another is standing on my feet.  
  
(get back to earth girl!)  
  
Pow!  
  
He punches me in the stomach. I wanted to just be left alone, curl up into a ball, but I couldn't. He held me up, and made sure I didn't drop to the ground from the impact.  
(Not literally a ball as in... basket ball, you might know)  
  
I have been beet up before, this was nothing compared to what Bakura done once and Marik...  
  
I wasn't even bleeding, he wasn't hitting that hard. I pulled desperately to get my arms free but every time I did; Dan punches me... this time he hit a lot herder, my lip was bleeding.  
  
"What's wrong Hun, why aren't you screaming for help? Do you like to get punished?" Said Dan.... Silence.... I only felt anger, no fear. He could obviously see it on the expression on my face. He laughed, and then I could feel his hands slide under my shirt, on my back.   
  
"Fine then, don't answer." He said as he neared... I turned away quickly.  
  
"Get your hands off my ass, you freak!" I yelled and kick him in the groin, and then threw off the man who had my arms, I leaned forward then twisted to the left, causing him to let go and fall down beside Dan.  
  
I turned around... expecting to find that the two would try and do the same, but they did nothing. Seeing on how I just practically threw off that guy, they backed off. They didn't look like the fighting type, just the kind who always follows the leader...  
  
"What?" Said the one on the right, with a confused look on his face. I sighed and shook my head at them.  
  
I turned towards Jack and Dan. Jack just sat there, Dan was very pissed off looking, and he stared at me only for a few seconds before he made a lame attempt to punch me again. I reacted quickly and he missed.  
  
"No, I don't like to be punished." I said as I turned away, smiling. I heard him start coming after me. What for?  
  
I managed to get back home. There was Bakura, waiting for me. What for, though?  
  
"She's here... Isis, I have very... bad... news..." Bakura said, stepping aside to let me in. He seemed to look as if some one died, his eyes down on the floor...  
  
________~*~_______________~*~________________~*~________  
  
(Righting new chapter) lets see.... how do you spell ang?.... A..... N ..... g? Oh! hi, I was just... going.... to make the next part!! yeah... uh, yeah, the... next... part.... what did Bandit keith look like again? (continues wrighting) This was boring wasn't it? was you sister or brother begging you to get off the computer, and you said "no, I ain't done reading Evil Angels new chapter......." well i know how it is, i really have to hurry up.... 


	5. she meets finds leaves and yeah hello ba...

Fifth chapter of Angel's Isis Fan fic!  
  
(Guess)  
  
I was saying that there's something bad to tell, but by the time I opened my mouth to tell her...  
  
My mind kind of went blank... And I looked at her, with a confused expression...  
  
"This thing you were saying... Aren't you going to continue?" She asked. I looked around, thinking...  
  
"Here. I don't need it, just keep it under your... sweater or something. Just don't lose it." I took off my neck lace and gave it to her... It was a cross. Silvery chain, and gold... colour cross.  
  
She shrugged and then walked away. Muttering to her-self and kicking some things out of her way.  
  
I shrugged, who knows. How could it be so hard to get something to eat? I guess we took too much money. Yeah life is such a bitch isn't it?  
  
It seemed a lot harder for Malik then Isis anyway... Malik.... Why does that somehow remind me of something? I followed her and found she was on the couch, she had her knees brought up to her chin, and she fell limply down on her side...  
  
"What's shoved up your ass?" I asked, smirking at what she was going to say...  
  
"Oh, go cut your own wrist or something." She muttered.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Temper, temper... You seem like you need a lesson..." I teased. She stood up.  
  
"What did you just say?" She said.  
  
"You're not worth it... I already have other people to deal with... Like Keith, and Yami... Hey! I remembered!" I said and shook my head, I'm being pathetic...  
  
"What's going on?" Isis asked looking at me, with that shine. In her eyes, that shine it's all... worried looking  
  
I sighed; oh please, don't give me that stupid look. "No one died! Well, not just yet."  
  
That only made it worse...  
  
"What, not yet? What's going on, did someone get kidnapped?" She said and swings her arms a little... I don't know why she does that, but she seems to express herself a lot like that.  
  
"I... don't... know..." Come to think about it I still don't remember... And it's kinda because I still haven't sobered up.  
  
Isis nods and then went back to being curled up in a ball on the couch.  
  
Why hasn't she even bothered to wipe off that blood? Why is she bleeding, what is it... self infliction?  
  
I asked her what happened. She only answered with a simple answer. She got mugged. That's all huh?  
  
This isn't good... I can't control it no more... I see blood.  
  
She tried not to make eye contact now; she was getting fidgety and nervous.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that, go away." She simply said, it looked as though she meant to yell it all out, but it came more like a whisper.  
  
"Oh gee, you're bleeding. Here let me get that off..." I smirked... I went over to her and brought her up to my face and...  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" She screamed... "You sick basterd! I hate you! Let go of me already, I don't hate being in physical contact with you-"  
  
I pulled her closer, grinning like I just won the millennium puzzle. "Oh, you do?" I asked playfully.  
  
"No, uh... I mean... yeah?...." She stared shaking slightly. Pulling away and squirming in my grip, I laughed.  
  
"I feel a tourcher urge coming..."  
  
A radio made a weird fuzzy... screechy noise... and then a very familiar voice was barley heard through all that noise...  
  
"-KURA! WHERE ARE-(BZZZZZZZ) -ALIK IS IN (BZZZZ) -OU GOTTA GET THE F- (BZZZZZZ) -OVER HERE!"  
  
"Kura? Who's alic? Who gotta get the 'f' over where?" I searched the room for that weird noise...  
  
I hate it when something messes up a very entertaining moment...  
  
"A radio?" She pulls away quickly to pick it up... She held the button down and said; "Uh... This is... Isis, Who ever you are, you're breaking up... Over..."  
  
"You know how to use those things?" I asked. She ignored my question and waits for the person to answer.  
  
"(BZZZZZ) SAID MALIKS.... (BZZZZZZZ)-OTTA. GET. THE. (BZZ)-UCK OVER HERE OR I WILL COME OVER THERE (BBBZZZZZZZ) KICK THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!!!.... (BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)"  
  
Isis was holding it close to her ear to try and understand it... She looked at me.  
  
I shrugged. "What, do you think I know what he said?" I said and snatched the radio from her.  
  
Well duh, I don't even know how to operate this... I just stared at it trying to figure it out for myself. Then it stared to screech and fuzz I nearly dropped it, I was so shocked and surprised.  
  
"ALRIGHT FINE, BE A (BZZZZZZZZ) -AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!"  
  
Isis looked at me right away, I wasn't looking at her directly because I was still... staring at the... whatever it was. It doesn't even work, hearing all the noise blocking out their voices most of the time. There is such a thing called The Millennium Rod... It works alto better.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me what you did today?" Isis muttered, looking out the window.  
  
"No... Its not intended for a girls ears..." The thing in my hand continued to make annoying noises. "How do you shut this stupid thing up? I asked Keith AND Malik THIRTY times and I still don't get it!"  
  
"Alright, I'll make it all simple..." She said, so calm and... Plain. She came over to me and grabs it... Wow she has very soft hands...  
  
"You see this?" She holds it sideways and points to a button. "You just use your hand and..." She grabs my hand and makes me hold it down. "And you... go like that! See, now, that was easy... right?"  
  
She walks back to that window then started staring out it. I just stood there staring at the thing.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
She sighed and looked at me over her shoulder, "...Now Say whatever you want."  
  
"Ok! Hey Keith! Did Malik ever tell you about that time he tried to make get Yugi's Millennium Puzzle by taking control of YOU?" I practically yelled at it... "Ok, Isis now what do I do?"  
  
"You just let it go." She simply stated cheerfully, not even looking at me.  
  
I grinned, 'you just let it go.' she said. Ok then, I will 'just let it go' then. So I did, I just dropped it.  
  
The radio started to make a lot of weird noises again... "(BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ) SAY WHAT? (Bandit Keith's voice) DID I HEAR YOU SAYIN' THIS LITTLE GUY GETTING INTO...? MY HEAD!!? (Maliks voice) OW! Damn you, that's attached to my head!... Give me my Millennium ROD!! OW! (BZZZZZZZZ)"  
  
(Silence)  
  
Isis looked at me with a bored expression. Then she finally said something after all that boring staring contest.... thing.  
  
"He's in troble." She said, as if it was a normal thing.  
  
"No? You think?" I sarcastically said.  
  
"Well, you better say good-bye to your boyfriend, then." Isis shrugs.  
  
"WHAT?! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We walked out and went to Bandit Keith's place.  
  
"Where is Malik?" Isis immediately ordered as soon as the door opened.  
  
"Jeez, calm your self woman, or you'll get a black eye. Don't worry, he isn't even dead... yet." Keith said and then looked to me and grinned. "Hey, why are you smiling so hard Bakura? Is there something going on between the three of you?"  
  
I glared at him.  
  
Isis grabbed him by his shirt. "NOTHING! Now where is MY BROTHER! YOU DIDN'T RAPE HIM... DID YOU!?"  
  
Keith pushed her away, laughing and laughing like some maniac. "AHAHAHAHAHA! You're really funny, you know..."  
  
"She's not joking." I simply stated. Keith shrugged, still laughing.  
  
"Why would you ask that, what you wanted him more than Bakura does..." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, she does all that, she even tests his food just in case of food poisoning, or whatever... You know what? Just tell her if he's dead or not!" I yelled, leaning against the side of the door.  
  
Keith scoffs. "Do you see any gravestone?"  
  
"Move it, fool." I pushed him and ran into the place finding Malik just sitting there on the couch. He noticed me and Isis enter,  
  
"You stupid fuck! Now I lost my ROD!" Malik yelled and jumped off the couch and tackled me, "What did you DO?!"  
  
"Malik!" I yelled and reached out to shove him off, but he reacted quickly and grabbed my arm and held it down, crushing my arm. "OW!"  
  
"Why?!" He said, and then he reaches out for something beside my head... Then he picks it up and held it up over his head.  
  
"Where do you want it, in the heart, or maybe..." He pokes lightly at my neck with this knife. "OR... I could mutilate you... And let you live, and keep you suffering."  
  
"You wouldn't do it even if your life depends on it." I said and then he used his knee and puts it on my chest, with all his weight. Making it hard to breath.  
  
"I would now, I have THREE reasons!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and... I'm proud to say... I am glad to hear it." I said sarcastically. Malik narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Fine!... Here you remember this?" He takes something out from his pocket. He holds it against my cheek, what ever it was, all I knew is... is that it felt cold, hard... and smooth.  
  
"Remember... what?" I asked... He grinned, that expression always meant he was up to something bad, but fun.  
  
"It was yours... But uh... how come you don't know what it is? I'll give you a hint.." He gets up then pins my arms down by standing on them.  
  
"AAHH! My arms, get off!" I yelled. He just laughed, oh right he's a fucking psycho he loves to make it bleed and make me scream... or wait... he told me he would want to do something like that, he only did something like this twice.  
  
"Your eye." He said evilly, holding the Millennium Eye over my face, and he had the knife in the other hand.  
  
He sits down on my stomach and quickly shoves the Item back in his pocket.  
  
"NO, MAAALLLIIIIIIIIIK!!!!"  
  
He held up the 7 inch knife in his left hand, he wouldn't...  
  
I thought wrong, he would. He holds my head still with one hand... "What... do you.. think you're doing?" I asked...  
  
"Oh if you didn't notice by now I'm going to give back your beloved Millennium Eye, and mutilate you in the process." Malik said, and shook his head at me, smiling, as I tried moving my arms out from under him. He waved one finger at me, and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What brings you to do such an evil thing?"  
  
By now there would probably be a bruise on my arms, "What!? What... do you think I did now?"  
  
"Don't be so ridiculous! You know what!" He yelled, throwing the knife down... It landed standing almost strait up on the floor, very close.  
  
"You missed..."  
  
"I meant to... Bakura, why did you hurt her!?" He yelled, and pointed up to his sister.  
  
"Malik, wait... leave him alone!" Isis said, putting one hand on Maliks shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to lie Isis... I will take care of the matter and show him he's not allowed to touch my Sister!"  
  
"But I didn't do anything to-" I said but Malik covered my mouth.  
  
"Malik, you're being very pathetic... I got attacked from some tribe or gang or whatever..." She laughed, and turned away to look out the window.  
  
"You did?" Malik asked...  
  
There was a short period of silence, all I heard was some sort of howling... and a weird metallic sound in the area... it must have been Keith dropping a pin or something.  
  
"Get off me already!" I yelled, breaking the silence, taking everyone out of deep thought.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't look right... " Keith took Malik off me and pushed him away.  
  
"Alright fine then. But know this Bakura, if you ever do..." Malik kicked me in the ribs, "Anything... You will pay."  
  
Yes, we all really do have some kind of feeling for some one and don't know it. I just lay there, not making any effort to even try to stand up. He seriously kicked me hard, and he seems to have probably broken a rib or two... my arms hurt to even move them, why does he have to be so attached to his sister?  
  
I put my hands over the place where Malik kicked me, and I moaned... I closed my eyes and rolled on to my side. I never wanted to go and wait around for her in the first place... Because I just gambled away the Millennium Necklace... And I didn't want to tell her who has it, because then she'd ask how I know. Even if I don't tell her she always does find out. And I somehow got this other necklace, it was supposed to keep away the Vamps but I gave it to Sisi...  
  
I was still just laying there, I feel and probably look like a dumb ass. Must... Get... Up... I looked up and saw some one approach... Why do you have to come and kick the shit out of me more Malik, I didn't do anything... "Come on, you lazy ass..." I felt him grabbing me by the arms and trying to pick me up... he took me by the most painful part where he crushed my arms. I screamed in pain and tried to pull out of his grip, that's when I realised who was trying to pick me up... "What are you crying out about, I am not trying to hurt you, now!" Keith said, I looked at the face of the person... Oh, and so it wasn't Malik.  
  
I sighed, Bandit Keith prefers to hang around us other then try his luck and duel against Seto Kaiba and lose then end up being a servant for who knows how long. That's what he said when we all met one day...  
  
"You seem to be in no physical condition to be fighting..." He whispers in my ear then drops me on the couch, something hard was on it though... what is this? Oh... oh right, this is the controller for his 'X-Box'... He's the video game freak here, this was how I lost the Millennium Necklace.  
  
"Alright! Time for lunch, must leave now!"  
  
Malik blinked at him, "But.. Its four hours late."  
  
"Whatever! It doesn't matter to me! If you want something... fine, just don't call unwanted attention, or order the whole damn store!" He said then takes his keys... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chapter six will be soon. . . . . . . . . (Blast the Evil Angel for interrupting this perfectly fine chapter just to take another break) This is where I stop the part to make a new one. Yes, this is the end but the sixth will be interesting as this was.  
  
Anyways I really need a frickin ice pack, I've been weighting, typing, drawing and painting lately... My Wrist hurts.  
  
Malik: What? -_-... Writing typing drawing and painting all at once?!  
  
mIKe: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Falls down still laughing*  
  
Shut.... Up.... And no, Malik, I WAS NOT Writing typing drawing AND painting all at the same time!  
  
mIKe: Hey, I have this song stuck in my head and it's been-  
  
Bakura and Malik: YOU GOT A THONG STUCK ON YOUR HEAD?!  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
mIKe: NOO! I knew some of you would say that! No, I have a song stuck in my head! SONG!! SONG!!! **Sarcastically* Yes, I Have A THONG stuck on my head!  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ow my stomach!  
  
Oh... *calms down instantly* ahem. Anyways, back to duelling and hanging out... but until then... see ya!  
  
Bandit Keith: *Tapping his foot impatiently* Why did I get two gold lookin' things? *playing with the Millennium Necklace with his left hand* A small round one... with... an eye shape in the middle *waves the Millennium Rod around with right hand* And a pointed one with an Eye that has wings on the edges.  
  
(silence)  
  
Bandit Keith sighs and then goes away. 


	6. stay just to make money to get home

Sixth Chapter of Angel's Isis fan fic!  
  
I thank no one who bothered to review! I dun care I'll keep at it anyways!  
  
(Isis point of view)  
  
I don't really care about what he thought when I was yelling at him... him? Keith.  
  
My hands are extremely cold... I looked at my brother with a hint of curiosity... He was quick to notice it he blinked at me and gave me a questioned or confused expression. "What?" He asked...  
  
I looked back at the sidewalk ahead of me... "What 'what'? I was just wondering..."  
  
"... If you were thinking about that thing about Keith you're a sick person! Sick, evil..." he said, then got silent for a little while, and then pointed at me and added, "And even more sick!"  
  
What?! "Stay calm Malik..." I said, keeping any sign of amusement from my voice and face,  
  
"I won't tell a soul about your relationship with him." I joked, and laughed when he turned to face me.  
  
"Yeah, Isis, we're planning on getting married soon, you can be the one who holds the ring!" He yelled at me sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I made you mad, what really happened in there?" I asked and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, so did Malik.  
  
"I'll tell you from the start..." Malik said, glaring at Bakura as he leans against malik lightly.  
  
"Following you around makes me look like a dog... I am going somewhere..." Bakura said, smiling.  
  
Malik looks away, "Shoo dog, go home." He said, waving him away.  
  
Bakura shrugged then started walking downtown.  
  
-What happened to Malik-  
  
Malik stood around silently at the far end of the room, thinking bitterly to himself that this was suicide and he should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
In his right hand was his Rod... He heard some hammering going on at the door someplace, and then it stopped.  
  
Keith looks up at one of the holes. "Some blond girly lookin' teen wanted to talk to me." He muttered holding the hammer...  
  
Keith walked over and felt sick at his choice of clothes the boy had on. "What the hell do you want?" He rudely asked putting a hand on his hip. "Go away; I don't want anything to do with you." He points to the door with the hammer, "Don't talk to me."  
  
"Why? You said we can stay..."  
  
"You wish. I don't care if anyone's after you go away, its worse with me than out there." Keith said.  
  
"Worse than out side with them, how?" Malik scratches his head.  
  
Keith quickly reached out and snatched Maliks Rod and held it sideways at the boys' neck. "You're too slow."  
  
Malik blinked at him, and then backs away slowly. "I'll show myself out." He said nervously and quickly exited... leaving his rod... With Keith.  
  
He could have thought fast and made it so that Keith couldn't grab it... or he shouldn't have come along.  
  
Just five minutes ago they were talking and laughing.....  
  
What the hell, which would have been having a good time with that arrogant fool? Give him a chance, something to stand for.  
  
Malik stopped walking around out side and sneaks in from a window. He needed some way to get it back; he probably threw it with all the rest of the junk in the closet...  
  
As soon as he got inside there he was... Waiting for him, he hits Malik over the head. "You realise how noisy you are?! I knew you'd come from this window you fag."  
  
Malik woke up to find that Keith was crouched down in front of him, and that Malik was not moved from his knock out place.(??? what the hell?)  
  
"Good morning Blondie. What's wrong; bad dreams?" He laughed. "So you wanna sit around... here, do you?" Keith asked wish a disgusted expression on his face...  
  
Malik didn't say anything...  
  
"Well you gonna wait 'till it's your next birthday to answer?" Keith pokes Maliks arm, annoying him.  
  
"Ok, ok. Yeah, only until they're gone." Malik answered, Keith scoffed  
  
"Shit like that's gonna happen... now I'll never get rid of him..." Keith muttered and then went to get the walkie-talkie... (??? IS that right?) He didn't use it just yet, there was no power in it, and he went to put in some batteries. Malik came by with his hand against his aching head...  
  
"Ice packs in the freezer..... It's not going to walk to you." Keith said and pointed to somewhere with the screwdriver he had in his hand.  
  
Malik went in the direction... he opened the door t o the freezer and found that there was no ice pack.  
  
Just an empty freezer, Malik sighed and went back to the liar.....  
  
Malik walked slowly, looking down at the floor... then he heard someone calling his name...  
  
He found Keith sitting on the couch looking through his deck of cards, and taking some out and putting others in...  
  
Malik stopped for a moment... it's gone... "Who was calling me?" Malik asked.  
  
Keith turned his head enough to look at Malik... Keith just fingers him, and then continued customizing his deck.  
  
"Peh, love you too." Malik sarcastically said and then went off to look out the window... "Yami?!..." Malik looked around for wherever it was.... where the Item is.  
  
"Who's Yami?" Keith asked, startled from his sudden yelling.  
  
"...My Rod?"  
  
Keith blinked at him... "Who's rod?"  
  
"What you snatched from me..."  
  
Keith shuffles his deck... "What'd I take?"  
  
"My... MY Millennium Rod, you fool!" Malik yelled impatiently, Keith looked up at Malik smirking.  
  
"No, I don't know about the CD... I don't really listen to that stuff..."  
  
Malik quickly caught on to his sarcasm... He noticed he was listening to something on some headphones... "What's MY name?"  
  
"No, I can't make Waffles." Keith said with out even looking up, still smiling. He sat there with his... card, leaving his deck on the table.  
  
This is the part when the thing I called 'radio' but it was really supposed to be called walky-talky interrupted Bakura and Isis...  
  
and the part where they go over to Keith's JUST to get Malik outta there. Then he tells a little about what went on just before Bakura and Isis entered...  
  
Malik was sitting around on the couch wondering about how Isis is doing, then some one rang the door. (that makes no sense to me)  
  
When he saw she was injured the first thing that came into his head was Bakura.  
  
He thought it was Bakuras fault. Sure he is sexy and all that, but if it was he would have to pay.  
  
-I think that is all Malik wanted to tell.-  
  
I was sitting down on a bench. There was nothing to ask or say about his story. Malik seemed to want to know what I thought...  
  
"so you had an adventure and a half..." I said.  
  
He let out an annoyed sigh he shook his head. "You do care, don't you? ...Then why the hell did I just go and tell you what I did today?!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, some how the way he said it was funny... he glares at me. "I don't know; it just seems blank... that's all... just blank."  
  
He rolled his eyes then turned away and started off...  
  
-we walked back home-  
  
I was cleaning up the stupid place again out of boredom to find that... There was no Bakura, and it seemed Malik didn't give a shit about it.  
  
I dropped the boom and looked to Malik... "Did he stay behind?" I asked smiling.  
  
He was laying down on the couch, he sat up and asked "Who?"  
  
(-stuff that isis cannot see...-)  
  
(-Bakura's point of view-)  
  
I think it's getting late now, why did I have to stay behind.... what was I thinking? There's nothing left to do now! oh god... why, why, why...  
  
Ah, easy... I was intending on bugging the hell outta Keith! He is the one who I gave the necklace to! Now he won't give the fucking thing back...  
  
"What's your problem?" Keith asked tauntingly...  
  
"Don't be stupid, I need it back..." I said, following him to wherever it is he's going.  
  
"I don't have it here, you dumb ass" he said and opened the door to his truck, hitting me with the door, he just laughed at me.  
  
"You do not know what you are fucking with!" I warned, shutting the door on him, he pushed me away.  
  
"Don't start with me kid..." he opens the door and got in quickly, I followed him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you leach?!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you alone unless I get those millennium items back... Get it through your thick skull!" I told him, he shook his head.  
  
During the ride back, even though it was supposed to be a quick ride, we went really fast, hitting some...things, and nearly crushing a couple kids, cats dogs...  
  
"You insane bastered! How many did you drink?!" I asked gripping the seatbelt. Keith slammed the breaks, and turned to look at me slowly...  
  
"See that back there? Well does that answer your question?!" he said pointing at an empty box with bud wiser in big weird letters.  
  
Does this imply that... he is indeed drunk?! I looked back at him and he goes on with his crazy driving, "Son of a bitch!"  
  
After... after that sickening quick drive back to his place.  
  
"Hey, uh... just so you know..." Keith started, locking up his truck. "I wasn't drunk... I got cut off before I could ask!" he laughed.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh good, if that's your driving while you are sober can't wait to see what you're like when you're right hammered..."  
  
(Hammered??? Where I am... it is a dumb ass word for really drunk.)  
  
He blinked at me.... ".....What?"  
  
Short moment of silence...  
  
Keith went back inside, then came back out and dropped the stuff...  
  
My Millennium Items...  
  
Damn strait, M-I-N-E!  
  
I got back to Maliks place in short time, thinking hmmm I wonder what they're up to right now?  
  
I couldn't help but get this stupid little Idea in my head, it was 'the two making out'... I just laughed out loud.  
  
Crazy, crazy, crazy... Hey, what if I let My Ryou go to them for a while? See what their reaction is...  
  
Nope, he'll go back in the wrong direction and get his ass kicked, so I won't hide.  
  
I knocked on the door... at first it seemed like no one was going to answer, so I turned the knob, it's...  
  
Unlocked!  
  
I opened it slowly and walked in, and I could just see... nothing?  
  
~*~* The freakin' end of this chapter!!*~*~  
  
Until then, I am going to go off and do the next part for those invisible people who read it and like it. *bows* please feed me back those who CAN! *apologises to those who can't...* 


	7. she doesn't want a kid you MORON

Isis fan fic 7.  
  
"The new kid"  
  
(I gave up.)  
  
(I quit, just like whoever else quits... )  
  
(I joined the club of 'we quit' because of the emptiness of this company.)  
  
(normal point of view... or the 'he did this' and 'she did that' point of view)  
  
Malik came out from the bathroom with a towel on his head and jeans on. He just noticed bakura run as Malik came to look.... after the door slammed Malik looked to Isis....  
  
"What were you doing?! Not anything that involves taking off any clothes... Riiiiiiiiight?!" Malik said (OR asked... something like that)  
  
"huh... no..... why would you say that? Well.... just got here." Isis said as she straitened her clothes.  
  
Malik had nothing to say.... he saw it was obvious she was lying... (lying as in 'dishonest' not 'down on floor')  
  
He just stood there staring blankly, waiting for her to confess.  
  
"Stop that you're making me un-comfortable, Malik." She said, as she turned away.  
  
Malik was going to be sarcastic and say 'good'...... he leans on the door crossing his arms.  
  
One minute passed by slowly. She turned around glaring at Malik.  
  
"...What.... did.... he..... do.... to.... you?" Malik said in a low voice... (he as in.... Bakura, yeah...)  
  
Her expression changed to a more 'oh shit I'm busted' other than a mean stare. O.o "Who?"  
  
That's all she said, just "who." She looked around innocently smiling.  
  
Malik laughed... "You heard me..... now where is he? I have to kill him... for... fooling around..."  
  
Isis doesn't seem to find it amusing. She slammed the door in Maliks face before saying 'you do that'  
  
...  
  
Malik found him walking by the empty park, he followed.  
  
Bakura turned around smiling, "Hey, did you know your sister is damn good in bed?"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH! YOU SICK BASTURD!"  
  
Bakura turned around and ran... "Gotta go!!... lunch is getting cold!!"  
  
"God damn you! I'm gonna kill you!" Malik yelled and followed, knocking innocent bystanders down as they ran.  
  
....................and lots of other bad words followed, Bakura eventually got caught from some bystander who happened to have his Cain out in the way and... (GASP) .......and tripped Bakura. Haha he got wooped and someday soon.............................. a kid of his own.  
  
****  
  
***** Finished! Glad you took the time to read this, I always did think up weird ideas, and they never made sense. I am not that good, so lucky me. Lucky me to have someone actually find my story! Time to celebrate, hearing more patience and eating more whatever my mom serves me! Thank you, (Bows) Thank you! (Bows again) O.O (Baseball hits Evilangel in the head) 


	8. meh' no known name

Isis fan fic Effen eight!!!!!!  
  
Isis sat around watching TV... it was a music station.  
  
(You can use your imagination and pretend that YOUR favourite music station is what Isis is watching...)  
  
She felt pretty disgusted with what happened yesterday. She got laid. ^_^  
  
Wait... Malik didn't even return yet....  
  
The song gets to the Chorus part, Isis still watched, with her legs crossed, and the remote down on the floor.  
  
Time flew by, the songs and commercials went by like squirrels.... one thing was on her mind, and it wasn't about the song.  
  
She wanted to know if she might get pregnant, there is a way to find out...  
  
All of a sudden that stupid commercial about pregnancy can up.  
  
"FUCK!" She got up and walked outside... telling herself something...  
  
(Whatever they say in their minds when they worry like shit) ...  
  
...  
  
She went off to buy this 'test' thing for (....whatever it is!!!) pregnancy. Then to the doctors. Then right on back to home.  
  
She opened and slammed the door, then flopped on the couch....  
  
Not even noticing Malik was staring at her from the moment she entered... "...Are you"  
  
"AAAH!" .  
  
"Yeah, enjoy that. It's the last of the money seeing as how you two spent most on the fucking parties!" Isis said, then she get up and out. Malik just sat there, eating....  
  
She thought of what happened last time she went for a walk. It is disturbing but not enough to scare her so bad.... so bad that she hide inside. Nope, no hiding for this person.  
  
She stopped by seto's place.... it was a long walk, it would be even later by the time she gets home by foot...  
  
After the guards thing and security thing.. Setos voice came up on the walkie talkie telling the guard freaks to open the doors.  
  
Seto smiled and greeted her as she came in, "Welcome, isis..." he said, She just nodded and sat down on a fancy looking sofa.  
  
Mokuba ran up to her smiling really hard, "Seto really likes you." He said.  
  
Isis laughed, "Oh really" she looked at Seto, he looked away quickly.  
  
"Mokuba, You know that's not true, I'm with Serenity..." he said proudly, pushing Mokuba away.....  
  
Isis rolled her eyes. 'lliar, she said to me that she hates your guts, and she wants to go out with Duke....' isis thought.... Then she looked at the TV.... It was a big screen, and it had a Game hooked up to it, some kind of small box shape thing...  
  
Short moment later Seto came back running, "Sorry, this place is just so damn big, Mokuba keeps getting lost!" he sat down.  
  
Isis scratched her cheek... "Hmmm..."  
  
".....So? uh.... what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing serious, I just happened to be walking by... and it's late..." Isis started... shrugged.  
  
He got up, "Need a ride back?" he asked, smiling his phoney bologna smile.  
  
Isis scoffed.  
  
"..." Seto was still smiling...  
  
"Oh please do!" she said sarcastically, he led the way down to a lobby looking thing. He got in the drivers seat.  
  
"Kaiba.... what are you doing?" Isis asked giving him the What The Hell look.  
  
He blinked at her, "Getting in the car?"  
  
She looked around. He sighed...  
  
"I know how to drive a car."  
  
...  
  
Isis came back in, she settled herself in her bedroom. After that I CAN DRIVE thing with Seto... really needs to get back to the limo thing.... Malik knocked on her door. She looked up at him...  
  
"Um, I wasn't sure if I should ask..... I was afraid you might hurt me..." he said...  
  
She flopped down on the bed, nothing to say.  
  
"Bakura came by....."  
  
She looked up instantly. "What?!..... Why?!.... When?!"  
  
Malik paused.... then shrugged. "He didn't even knock on the door, he just... went by, and I just happened to see."  
  
Isis puts her face down in the bed and mumbled something...  
  
Malik laughed some. "Do you want me to kill him for ya?"  
  
Isis looked up once again..... ".....um..... let me sleep on it...."  
  
Malik raised a brow... he walked away. That was all they had to say.  
  
'Hmmmmmm, maybe I should go visit him once again...' Isis thought, twirling her hair around a finger out of bordum... she looked at her wrist, it was sore.....  
  
'There are good sides... and bad sides to having Bakura around....' she thought as she stared at her wrist, remembering he is pretty forceful... but still... 'I feel sick'  
  
She changes into PJs (Why do people wear this shit???) then crawls into bed.... 'he knows how to make me want it. I feel like I am falling for the thief'  
  
Zzzzzz  
  
While Isis is sleeping, Malik is... awake, still wishing he killed bakura long ago, annoyed because he's to seksi to kill...  
  
Da other end. ^_^  
  
O=  
  
ok so, if anyone was expecting a descriptive love thing... you came to the wrong person. Love makes me sick, all that smacking noise when people kiss! *hurls* o.o *cleans mess* o.o  
  
The...... uh.... 'oops' kinda britney thing makes a good.... plot.... looking... thing. I'm having trouble with this and I was happy so find two 'please continue' rev's.... I'm in trouble now. u.u 


	9. waitingg forr tonightt

Isis Fan fic effen Nine!  
  
Malik sat around all night starring out the window, because he was waiting.  
  
He heard someone walking around out there; he could have sworn he saw Bakura....  
  
He just sat around staring out the window... He opened it up and then "Hi!" Malik heard, he jumped and fell down. The person looked in, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you... I was just about to ask if you've seen Ryou around lately..."  
  
Malik looked at the talker, the boy was Jonouchi, "You! Why Would I know, and what's with the creeping around late at night!..."  
  
"Its morning now..." Jou said smiling. "...eight forty, for your information. Anyways, I wanted to ask him when his birthday is. And it's nearly been more than a year since he was transferred into our school."  
  
Malik stands up, and closed the window. Jonouchi stood there; he knocked on the window and said something... Malik just gave him the finger.  
  
He turned away. "Meh. Please lay off and stay off.... hey..... That reminds me... Now I wanna listen to some Music!" Malik happily marched off towards the stereo... started the music, blasted it loud!  
  
As he started to sing along with it... he stopped when he saw Isis standing in the hallway, smiling. Malik froze in the spot grinning. She just laughed and went past him and got in the shower.  
  
'Super man' from Emenem 'The Emenem show', heh. I like that one, personally... really now it is not all that bad. "I'm not fazed; I hang around big stars all day. I don't see what the big deal is anyways...."  
  
After a long annoying loud music episode passed by, Isis came back out from the shower... turned the volume down to tell him something. "I'm going to see if I can bum off a breakfast off Seto, I know he really likes me." She said smiling...  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, "Don't get me started...." Isis covered her mouth trying to hold in her laugh. Malik looked at her... "Mind tellin' me what's so funny?..."  
  
She put on her strait face, walked close and reached up to his shiny sexy hair and twirls it. "It's standing up a bit... hope no one else saw that, brother." Then got her coat and went out side, Malik stood in her way.  
  
"Stop, You could use a ride..." He said, then went to fix his standing strands..... "This bike could handle two people..... I tried it with Bakura, it works fine!" he said.  
  
Also Bakura wakes up... with a hangover, yet another ...party looking episode! ('Episode'.... I like sayin' that!) The first thing on his recovering mind is shower. 'Must shower' he thought to himself as he got up, looking around... 'where am I?' he wondered... the light in his eyes as he sat up.  
  
Ryou came in, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He stared down at him... (in a bad way...) Like he didn't want to see him here... "Welcome back."  
  
Bakura turned around.... he couldn't help but smile, 'he looks cute when he's mad....' "What's wrong?" He asked, not really expecting a answer. He stared into the boys eyes, finding no answer.....  
  
Ryou blinked at him... "What are you looking for...? Can't see it?" He moved out of the way, letting him walk on. "You know... it is a bit early."  
  
He showers, when he finished and got dressed he stood there... Ryou threw the necklace and rod across the room, Bakura blinked.... "What the fucks wrong with you?!" He picks thenm back up.  
  
"Nothing, just felt like it!"  
  
He scoffed, "That's not funny." (Snickel is my sisters cat ^_____^) "Hey, you want something to do... Go bribe Yugi for his puzzle!... Or... yyyyyeah, whatever" Bakura looked at the stereo... he turned it off, seeing as how he left it on all night ^_^....  
  
Ryou blinked at him "Bribe yugi? Use his trust as a weakness? Betray my best friend? What are you on crack?! Hell! Yami is on guard, watching for me, he even learned a way to find out if I'm even at least Fifteen feet away from him! I hate Yugi! I'd rater have him woop me a"  
  
"Hey! Don't go that far! Ryou, you don't hate him, you just said he is your best friend!" Bakura cupped his hand over Ryou's mouth. "Just... do... it....." he lets go.  
  
Ryou stood there, 'hold on.... why isn't he going to do it?' "Bakura! Fuck you! You do it your self!" Ryou blurted out..... 'Oh crap.... Did I just say that???'  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed at him, "Me? I do everything, you just jerk off, you have no one but me! Please, don't start with me... I don't need this, good day to you." He turned away.  
  
Ryou looked as if he was slapped accros the face, "What.... Did...... You...... just.... say?!" He said threateningly. Bakura didn't even turn around. Ryou ran after him, tackles him... "Take that Back!!" He said, pinning him...  
  
Bakura twisted around, throwing Ryou off his back, "I don't have to do anything for you!" he said proudly. Smiling and all, Ryou sat there feeling stupid all of a sudden.  
  
"Pity on you." He said dully, Bakura shrugs it off and walks on. "May the gods have Mercy on you, I sure won't..." he smiled at that, 'I can't do jack against him...' He thought (Ryou thought, not Bakura.)  
  
Bakura walks on, chuckling some. He thought about what he just said, obviously with out thinking, and it only made him laugh. Because the only thing he could do is... whatever it is he can do with little strength he has ^_^  
  
Then Bakura snapped back to where he was going once he heard Ryou laughing at him; because Bakura just walked right into the door without opening it. He backed up a bit after hitting it so hard he nearly made his nose bleed, he rubbed his nose and looked back at Ryou... he was just going on with his laughing.  
  
"I did that on purpose..." Bakura said coolly, he smiled then opened the door and walked out, blushing.  
  
Ryou was laying on the couch laughing until he got bored of it. Then he phoned Yugi's house, hr heard the old man answer with a 'game shop'  
  
"..."He stood there quickly figuring out what he's gonna make up for 'why' he wants to talk to yugi. "I want to talk to Yugi you old basterd!"  
  
Click... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee........  
  
Ryou stood there staring strait forward... stunned stupid. Then he shrugged it off and went for his coat, "Oh well the old fart won't let me talk by phone... I'll just have to go right on over..."  
  
As Ryou trailed on towards Yugi's house... Bakura was making his way on over to Sisi's place, he walked as if he was... dancing. Stupid I know, but it's like this to him... 'I'm going to see my bitch' song goin' on in his... Crazed mind...  
  
He gets there, and knocks..... and gets no answer!  
  
Forget the old bitch, what about Sisi? Right about now she's.... still thinking about him, but other than that.....Malik is trying to get her attention, waving his hand in front of her, he turned her head and shook her some.  
  
She blinked and pulled her way outta his hands, "Malik.... don't do that." She said and looked down at her Menu.... Malik sat there glaring knifes at his sister...  
  
She looked up at him seeing his bitchy stare... she copies him and does the same to him. Then the waitress came for their orders and stood there watching the staring contest...  
  
Sisi looks away from Malik and smiled... then ordered whatever there is to order in that place, that's affordable, and eatable. Isis sat there staring at the food, Malik poked at it with his knife furiously...  
  
Isis sat there listening to his slamming of the knife, then she reached out and grabbed his hand like a snake biting a rat, holding it in the place. "Malik..."She said staring at him, with that serious look. "My sweet little brother..."She said as she turned her eyes to the knife in his hand that he clenched onto so tightly, she smiled and released his arm slowly...  
  
Malik smiled back sarcastically, "My dear sister, you don't have to sweet talk me." he goes on to eating his food, still it looked like he had some embers burning inside. Isis wanted to know why, as she soon finished hers.  
  
After paying the bill then stepping outside... Malik mounted his bike, and waits for her to do so as well... he is giving her a ride around. She seems uncomfortable around those big guys and the limo things.  
  
Isis crossed her arms, "Malik, I see you are not very happy about something..." Malik scoffed.  
  
"You think?" he said, as he had put on his helmet... "Look, it's nothing, alright?! You don't have to talk like you 'saw' this coming with your millennium necklace! Now get the hell on so we can get outta here!"  
  
Isis stands there, behind him looking him over. Even in body language its obviouse he's pissed about anything and everything. She opened her mouth to say something but just as she did.... he just happened to turn the noisy Machine on.  
  
'It would be best to wait until the time is right, then.' She thought as she gets on the bike with him.......  
  
The 'argument' went on once they were home at last, Malik sat down on his bed in his room, leaned over and covered his face with his hands. He sighed, looking at his shoes thinking... 'I really wish that bakura would lay off, stay away from my sister.... That fucking fool, he has to rub it in even more once I found out... I hate him! OOOooo! He fucked my sister, he rubs it in. If he comes back...'  
  
At the time he thinks up bitter and nasty little revenge ideas, Bakura decides to make his silent entrance through the window in the kitchen... it is never locked, and well.... to easy. He slips in with ease, and then wonders around, confident she will be happy to see him again. He walked over to Maliks room, stood there at the door... looking at him sit there with his hands over his face...  
  
Bakura just shut the door at his room, and locked it with a chair against the door knob... then she came along, out from the bathroom, she gasped, thinking, 'oh no... Maliks going to murder him cold blooded.... get him out of here!' she froze on the spot... starring at him... he stood there, all sexy like, on purpose of course.  
  
She looked around franticly for something to defend herself with, she backs up quickly and remembered... 'I cleaned this... and now I can't find anything! I knew I shouldn't have done that some how I just knew it!'  
  
"Looking for someone? Were you waiting for tonight..." he said smiling, following her around as she searched the bare place for something, he couldn't help but laugh. Again, laugh because of something small, makes the rest of it so easy.  
  
She could see he blocked up Maliks door, all she had to do was kick it, but then again a raging tiger would come flying out, but if she didn't... it makes no sense at all, nothing she does will work out right.  
  
"Don't you want to talk to me? What did you think about last night, pretty fun huh?" He started to lead her over to the bedroom, blocking the exit way.  
  
Isis stood there at the corner of the hallway, she closed her eyes.... "theres nothing to talk about..." She simply said.  
  
Bakura stood in front of her. "You lie, it was on your mind the hole day, and the thing that disturbed you most was that you loved it and wished something could work out..... so we could really be......"  
  
......Teh end? 


	10. i regret this chapterrrrrrrrrrr

Isis fan fic chap ten ^_^  
  
Bakura had just said to her what was going on in her head for the past hours, ever since he first.... Whatever.  
  
She opened her eyes, and looked at him like she just didn't know him at all... she couldn't help but think 'oh...... my.......god.... he is extreamly attractive.'  
  
The blankness and pounding on Maliks door was on for a while... then Bakura leaned in for one kiss, and moooowwwwaaahh! Make out paradice....  
  
The annoying banging on the door and yelling broke their scrumshus kiss..... they both looked at his door thinking 'should I......? NAH! Forget him.'  
  
So Anyways while Malik will scream and hit the door endlessly... Bakura and isis decide on a nother go at the love thing, one decision Sisi will not regret, she goes and then I forget the very discriptave love story.  
  
Malik... Poor, poor boy, sits and listens to loud moans and such. He tried blocking it out, but nooOOoo, it doesn't work. Being someone who gets left outta everything has a bad mother fucking life... but it won't be all that nice to have a threesome that includes his own sister, he would rather have his ass wooped or something....  
  
After sitting with his ears plugged, it all ends, his door opens and there is Ryou, with his arms crossed. Very dull looking, very disappointed looking. "Why... Why DID he forget to invite me?! Fucking stupid selfish mother fucker, he better make it up to me!"  
  
Malik stood up and grabbed Ryou, and shook hin, "Ryou! Ryou! Shut up, your obsessing!" He said and stopped suddenly, staring at him.  
  
Ryou was breathing hard, he looked pretty tired... Ryou finally calmed down, taking a deep breath, he blinked.  
  
Malik stood there. Nothing left to say, he released ryou and sat down on his bed. Ryou sat beside him, looking around his room with his eyes, sighing.  
  
The only thing that could be heard now was the cars driving by, VVVVVvvvvrrrrrrrr.......... and maybe their own heartbeats, and a clock ticking.  
  
O.O...  
  
Isis and Bakura layed around... under the blankets togther, all happy with them selves, satisfied, smiling. Just cuddling close... "Yeah... that... was... well new to me, still."  
  
"Meh. Waited any longer and I would have died or something...." bakura shuts his eyes, to lazy to talk now, but all warm and fuzzy now that he took his chance, this beautiful blue eyed girl deserves it all.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Too bad not much words can describe it, it was not that hard, but it is pretty short... next up, the big try at a big break up! Malik vs. Bakura... Ryou vs. Yugi... Sisi Vs complicated twists of life! 


	11. isis 11

Isis fan fic 11  
  
Ryou and Malik sat around all day talking or... more like arguing about this little thing that happened not so long ago.  
  
"Why should you ask her if you can kill the mother fucker?" Ryou argued... "You take it to me! Not your stupid easy sister!...."  
  
Malik looked as if some one has slapped him right across the face, "Take WHAT to you?... Fuck with you too then, She is not stupid, but I have to admit.... she is easy, she just fell for the stupidest...Wait. Damn it never mind, I can kill Bakura any day, I don't need your permission!" Malik said, and gave ryou the finger... before walking out.  
  
Doing things, other then arguing about it are entire different things... a lot of people just arguing, like in the shows, yeeeeeeah, anyways... Malik stood there outside the door with his arms crossed, still fuming about Bakura... Ryou peeked out to find Malik looking back at him. "This isn't gonna get to the bottom of anything...." Ryou simply said and then paused, waiting for Maliks response. "But if it makes you feel well again..."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"....then go on." He opens it and set off..... Malik was motionless leaning against the wall, speechless. It was yesterday when they locked him up in his own room for.... bleh, 'I should have immediately gone through the window then back in from the kitchen...'  
  
Malik is obviously getting ripped outta his sister's life, forgotten like he doesn't exist. Unless it's just that she's swamped with things to do, and have no time for him... 'Having nothing to do really sucks!'  
  
Malik goes to a library, to log onto a computer. He found a role play game and signed into that, he found Ryou in it as well... he leaned back in his seat and looked around, seeing Ryou waving. ^_^ "...Malik, what are you doing?..." He whispered loud enough to be heard, even though every one glaring and muttering for them to shut up.  
  
Malik smiles back... "Playing a role play game!"  
  
"Hey, you there, this is a library. Shut the fuck up..." some one said, as he slammed down his book to glare at him.  
  
Malik shook his head and went back to playing on the computer, "...Meh."  
  
As computer entertained and took Horny Bakura off his mind, the two new couple was just out at some deserted place, sitting on a bench. Having lunch, one hour later then usual...  
  
"I hate that...." Bakura complained, picking something out of is sandwich and throwing it away. He then paused getting a look of uncomfortable on his face, "I don't do this...." he said so quiet she couldn't hear him.  
  
She was sitting there looking back at him, "Is the bread stale or something? I knew I should have ordered something from that special place....." She lays down on her back looking strait up... 'It was always Maliks favourite.' She thought to herself, 'what is Bakuras favourite?... does he like it? What was thing unique thing he was going to show me here?'  
  
Then she heard some kind of music... it was too faint to know...  
  
Bakura put on his cd player and put on headphones... and turned it loud.(Evil Angel : kinda, but I am too scared of getting deaf to do that ú.ù )  
  
(Evil Angel : Hehehe sandwich... that word sounds funny) Sisi went on thinking, being all silent... 'I really hope Malik doesn't hate me. He wouldn't just hate me because.... stop, he won't! He'll hate Bakura, but he used to be in love with... forget it. I don't want to think about it, he only did that just because they were drunk and ...such. But if he does love bakura some were... however.'  
  
Bakura does nothing. Excluding listening to his music, but other then that nothing, 'Why is he so ....like that nowadays?! He's a fucking crazy kid... Ryou complains to me all the time about him, he can't be trusted..... He just can't. ^_^ Maybe he's fucked up because Marik ain't there to manage him... I have to hand it back to him now before he goes insane! Marik and Malik... hey, that previously happened... I'm way too late to find that out at this time... yeah I'll offer it back, only if he agrees to some terms...'  
  
Bakura turns the music off takes the headphones off, gets up...  
  
Isis looked up. "What now? Ants got to you?" she asked. Not in the sarcastic way....  
  
"Doesn't matter what that's supposed to mean..... No...... I have a little something to.. Give... a gift!" He stopped, realising that came out wrong. "...yeah."  
  
"Really, is it called the gift of disappearance?" She said and looked away.  
  
"...Disappearance, no in fact it's... hard to depict. Why are you looking away?" He asked...  
  
"Whatever.... I don't know why you brought me alongside if you didn't even want to say something." She said.  
  
"How about we talk about my bringing you along for the hell of it and how it pisses you off, afterwards?" He crossed his arms giving her an odd look.  
  
She looked back up at him "That is not funny..." she said giving him a serious look.  
  
Bakura blinked at her, smiling. "I'll take that as a..." Nothing happens... "....No. I didn't finish what I was saying regarding the gift..."  
  
He sat down beside her, despite the consequences of what expression she has on her face, he gestured for her to look at the ground. So she looks at it.... 'It was blank not anything special there' she thought, 'what is he up to?'  
  
He was going to have to transport his necklace... 'And the rod as soon as she is looking away.' The spot were she was staring at, it glowed a bright gold... Isis stood up and backed away "What's going on?!" she asked, looking at Bakura for answers, he doesn't yet turn his head to look at her.  
  
She looked back at what she thought was a light... she gasped at what she saw. She walked towards it slowly and picked it up then glanced at Bakura... "You... did this and it's for me now?" She asked, sounding more mystified then surprised.  
  
Bakura smiled, nodding. "Why, is it... wrong, stale, or too boring?" He asked.  
  
She holds it firmly in her right hand, closing her eyes. "I see how you stole this from me... You... are... one... tricky..." She opens her eyes and looked at him suspiciously....  
  
Bakura frowned, "I could just take it back, and it does seem to look like giving it back was a bitch."  
  
"I don't know! Keep it if you want, I don't care... It's just some Millennium necklace." She drops it and walks away, finding today's Adventure extremely boring, wishing to get into the tub for a bath, with bubbles... Bakura was following her...  
  
"Don't you ever turn your back on me!" He grabbed her by the arm then forcefully turned her to face him, "...That's not like the sisi I know... I have something else, see?" He quickly held up one hand in her face and she flinched as if he was about to hit her... "I thought this was the kind you liked so I grabbed it on the way..." He said smiling, she was staring him in the eyes for a short moment...  
  
She looked at what he gave her, "A... a rose, that's my favourite one... yeah." She takes it outta his hand slowly using her arm that is still being held onto tightly.  
  
"Am I really that boring...?" He asked watching her expression change from thoughtful to afraid... he lets go of her arm. "Sorry, I have this... 'Habit' of doing that to Ryou often... You'll live, or at least that's what I'd like to think." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist smiling. "Let's go on a better 'adventure' ...you considering that now, how about that?"  
  
Isis sighed, "Whatever makes you happy." She said, he laughed. "Just as long it has nothing to do with hurting anyone..." She added, smiling at last.  
  
Bakura snapped his fingers, "Damn!" He said.  
  
Before the so called adventure started they had to pick up all the things and bring it back home.  
  
After he dropped off the things they went over to a party some one very obvious... arranged... He had a lot of fans, money, rare cards, a long winning streak, and a losing streak. Bakura had found this out when he got his things back from him.  
  
"This is the party I made an ally arrange for me, but that's not the least of your surprises now is it? There is more, but you can find that later on, with out me. Until then, we have more things to do... with out violence, I guess I'll try being nice to the strangers of hell and such...." Bakura said, as he leads the way through a bit of a crowd holding onto Sisi's hand. "Did ya get any of that sexy?" He asked her, stopping by a table smiling.  
  
"Of course I did, now what was that last part?" She joked, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Hmmm... Really now... Well I am going to get the drinks of the night, so tell any guys who ask about me 'just go get laid', or 'shove it up your ass!" He said smiling even more then turning around and running through the people... she sat down sighing. 'tell them to go get laid or shove it up their ass he says. I thought he was about to say some thing like -tell any guys who ask about you- he only said -about me-... He's got guys drooling about him too? That's new to me...' she sat quietly with her legs crossed.  
  
Then some one sat beside her, she didn't notice at first but she could smell the cologne... 'whoa, some one smells nice...' she thought and couldn't help but smile, struggle to not laugh out loud. She turned slowly and found some one else occupied Bakura seat. "What?" She asked sounding a bit rude, "I have nothing to say to you." She said narrowing her eyes at him... 'Bandit' Keith! (Evil Angel : I love that char... ñ.ñ I lovit I lovit! )  
  
"Calm down, so the old bag really did have a hard-on for you didn't he?" He asked and laughed, "He told me I should arrange some party. I was gonna tell him to just fuck off but I was thinking it wasn't a bad idea...."  
  
Sisi smiled more, "Go get laid." She simply said. "You talk a lot..." she nodded as she said that.  
  
"And that'd a bad thing?" he asked, turning his attention to the boy coming back... Isis shook her head.  
  
"And honest, that's for sure. I always thought you were a lumberjack." It got quiet...  
  
Bakura sat beside her, "Who turned off the music...?" He asked, setting four bottles of various drinks, looking at Keith smirking.  
  
"I do not look like a lumberjack you ditz." The music was on again... "Do I really look like a lumberjack?! Does she even know what that is?" he asked Bakura, Bakura blinked at him.  
  
"Anyways, I have no idea what kind... you like... I took whatever she was taking, see?" Bakura said, pointing at a girl with long blond wavy hair that went down to her ass, Isis and Keith looked....  
  
Keith bursts out laughing; Isis sighed and slammed her face down on the table.  
  
Bakura paused.... staring at laughing Keith, "Stop laughing you dumass!"  
  
Keith really tried to stop, "That's Mai, she uh..." He was still laughing...  
  
Isis stopped hitting her head on the table. Bakura growled at Keith... "She what, come on man!"  
  
Keith controlled his laughing long enough to finish what he was saying... "Ok, she likes the really strong stuff, she keeps on drinking in all those little challenge things with the ...the whoever she does that with. Then gets raped, she tells me all about it like it's nothing..."  
  
Isis sat there disgusted, staring at Keith evilly, 'blonde's theses days, to them......... anything isn't a real problem, it's all funny to them...'  
  
Bakura grabbed a biggest bottle and held it out threateningly, "Stay the hell away from us then..." he said and gestured for him to go away.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be sure to think of that next time to try to bribe me for anything next time." He said smiling and walks off finding some beautiful girl (with shiny silvery looking hair) to dance with.  
  
Bakura sat beside Sisi closely letting her rest her head against his shoulder. "You know, he really likes you... your eyes and voice in particular..." Bakura said ruining the moment, Sisi scoffed.  
  
"That's nice to know, I like his shades and his voice too, really." She said seeing if it makes him jealous or something. He just laughed. "What that makes you laugh, that's all?"  
  
Bakura sighed "You said that on purpose, that won't really work on me..." he said nodding. "So, you think his voice is sexy?"  
  
Isis laughed, "Why do you ask so many questions?" she looks at him. "You wanna dance?" she smiled.  
  
He taps his chin... "Oh let me think about it... hmmm hey, that's a hard question, I have no idea." he said and gets up. "C'mon, just don't get too sexy or every one will want you. Got that?" He smiled and holds out his hand for her...  
  
...  
  
************end chapter**************  
  
ú.ù Aw I worked ever so hard on this one, but I never bothered to add in what Malik and Ryou is about to do to interfere with Bakura and Sisi's Relationship... but who gives a rat's ass, I need to work on more twists that are seriously un-expected!  
  
The one weird thing you con ponder about is..... Why Did Keith Agree to Bakuras idea of the party? Sisi never told Bakura about what her favourite rose is, what was up with that odd argument with Ryou And Malik? And last but not least... Bakura should really consider handing back Maliks Rod sooner than he thinks since it does have a mind of its own! ^_^ 'Till Next Time, Good Bye! (Waits for .Hack infection to return from mikes house...) 


	12. iff12

Isis fan fic 12  
  
***First thing..... The end of this fic is... undetermined, sometimes ideas seem to... flow like the rivers, you know? Anyways, I'll just continue like they all request and hope for......****  
  
It was nearly three in the morning, Malik got home about ten just before Isis and Bakura dropped by the party. Malik was sitting watching a late night show with Ryou, he missed being with Bakura and at the same time he hates him for the thing with Isis... This debate ran on randomly in Maliks mind as he sit with Ryou, holding him like some cute couple would.  
  
Ryou had nothing to do with relationships any more, he just wanted something else in particular but he could never come to find out what that thing really is he searches for, but no one ever saw him looking, he was never out in public areas. He eventually fell asleep while lying across Maliks chest...  
  
Malik sat there still deep in thought, then after a while he finally noticed Ryou was asleep, he got really quiet... dead quiet, it was freaky. He had a feeling that he should check his pulse or something. But he sighed, feeling a bit silly thinking like that, he is asleep that is all. He looked so peaceful, not that Malik could see his face, but really, when he isn't picking up on Bakuras Short temper and rude attitude, he's back to normal. He really doesn't seem to be himself nowadays, no one does anymore, it really hurts to know every one you used to know so well have changed so much, and moved on, forgetting the good times with past friends.  
  
'I guess all I can do is live off the old times from when we were really normal, when we were living it all and loving every minute of it... Now it seems like all I can do is keep it like a rare piece of crystal, keep the memory locked up, save what I have left of him... I suppose Ryou feels like this about Bakura in some way.... At least that's what I hope.' Malik thought turning off the tv, then he picked Ryou up off the couch carefully and brought him over to his bed room and put him in his bed. 'I'll sleep on the couch then... I would send him home but... it is three A.M about now.'  
  
Malik covered Ryou with the blankets then went to sleep on the couch... eventually.  
  
In other places, there was Sisi, Bakura, Mai, Mystery out of character people, and last but not least... Bandit Keith! _^_  
  
Currently most of the strangers who came along left long ago. Bakura and someone were all out fighting; knifes and other sharp objects that can be picked up and such. Isis was arguing with a brunet hair colour teen who looked to be about 14, the record player was broken and it kept on repeating that word over and over again...  
  
Keith was relaxing on a couch with his feet up on the arm rest... The 14 yr old girl started getting pushy with Isis thinking that she is though. She narrowed her eyes at Isis and reached out and shoved her roughly, Isis just smirked. "So, you want to take this outside, or do you prefer it here?" She said, shifting her position as if she were getting ready to fight.  
  
"You think your so special don't you, ooo you act like you can fight! You'r probably not even a Challenge." She said and raised her fist and then nearly flew forwards to kick Sisi in the jaw, so she quickly ducked and aimed for her feet and kicked hard the young girl didn't even know what hit her, she landed hard on her back after that quick low kick Sisi just done ever so swiftly.  
  
She stood tall, with one hand on her hip staring down at the girl smiling. "You know... you're a real clumsy ditz. You should consider cutting down on the Crack and others, It might do you some good." She walks by the girl kicking her before moving on... The first thing that caught Sisi's eyes were that watchful seductive blond relaxing on the couch, not that she was interested in him, just that he was still wearing his shades, its dim in here.  
  
He already noticed that she was lookin at him, so he gestured for her to have a seat with him, "What?" he asked smiling. Sisi sighed standing there disgusted.  
  
"Ugh... no it's nothing, I just need to find the bathrooms." She said and walked around the hallways until she found it, 'Hmmm... it's about time I found it, I thought I lost all hope, looks like this place isn't so harsh after all.' She stopped and saw Mai sitting there in the corner staring at the floor... "Is the floor that tasty?" She asked walking over to investigate.  
  
Mai glanced up "Oh, no... uhh are you ok?" She rubbed her eyes and got up and then stretched... "I got sick you see? I think I am about to quit the contests for real."  
  
"hn. Well 'hope it works out with you." Sisi simply said then went into the... thing.  
  
Bakura left that guy down on the ground to bleed to death, he was kinda giggling a bit as he walked, you know, playfully? He walks over to Bandit, "Give me some help..." He ordered, standing in front of him with his hands clenched at his sides.  
  
"Why?" Keith simply said, making no effort to get up.  
  
"Because I Hate you, now heal me or something!" He said and jumped onto his lap and grabbed onto his shirt roughly.  
  
"..." He does nothing, Bakura could see his eyes through the shades... Keith pushed him off quickly feeling quite embarrassed, and stood up, "I can't heal you, dumass! I'm not magic like you, just go to the..." He stopped to think for a second... "The... Your girlfriend! She knows a lot."  
  
Bakura smirked, "You hate that don't you?" he said more than asked, Keith hit him.  
  
"Go get laid or something." He said, proud now that he just wiped that happy face off of Bakura. They stood there until Sisi came back, she looked at them one at a time.  
  
"You found a weak point, am I right?" She asked closing her eyes, crossing her arms. "Don't you ever think of the time Bakura? It is some after 3 A.M you know."  
  
Keith goes back to whatever it was he was doing.... sitting there on the couch, yea that's it!  
  
Sisi Looked at Bakura, seeing he had one hand over his jaw so she walked over to him "What's this?" She asked sounding ever so gentle, she grabbed his hand and pulled it out of the way very slowly like it was broken, "Aw, poor thing, you need a ice pack." She baby talked him as though he was a child, Keith laughed. Bakura glared at him, and tried to make an attempt to pursue him, but Sisi stopped him by grabbing him by his shirt with such surprising strength.  
  
Bakura calmed down a bit and looked at her suspiciously, "Huh... how could you..." Sisi was staring at Keith, he shuts up.  
  
"You wouldn't win, trust me." she said and released his shirt and pats his back... "What is next now? Every one is finally gone, it's just us and Mai that's left to get out of here, Bakura."  
  
Bakura waved her away, "Don't." He said and turned away to walk, "Just follow me..." He said coldly and started off, Sisi following behind.  
  
"Wait bakura, its raining outside!" She stopped to take one last glance at Keith... 'He seems really suspicious... There better not be some connection of some sort with Bakura and him.' She thought then quickly grabbed an umbrella and ran after Bakura... He was already out there in the rain and it was roughly pelting down in large amounts. She stopped realising she had followed some one else by mistake and got lost...  
  
She started to look around curiously, from where she is heading to were she just came from... 'Hmm well I could just retrace my steps, I am not very far from Keiths, but I don't trust him. He's such a jerk, and he really knows how to get someone knocked out. Drugs and such..... I'm surprised Mai wasn't raped by him... She does seem to pose as an easy target. Wait.... I have the strangest feeling someone was following me,'  
  
She tried to turn around, by the time she cam to think about it he was close enough to grab her.... Hr reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist roughly, and used his other hand to wrap around her waist, she dropped the umbrella. 'On no.... Who is that?! What is with these guys coming for me so often now!!' she thought and struggled, "Wait! Isis, it's only me Marik!!" he said trying to get her to stop squirming...  
  
"If you are then prove it! Say something Marik would have said!" She yelled, grabbing his arm getting prepared to flip him...  
  
"Malik raped Ryou!!" He said quickly and released her, backing off to let her turn around.  
  
She spun around to face him quickly, and gasped finding that he was telling the truth... "He ...raped Ryou? That's all you could come up with?! That... is you. I guess." She crossed her arms, 'Marik.... Marik... what a crazy guy, it has been long since I have seen him...'  
  
Marik sighed on annoyance, "No, I was telling the truth! It's a long way to get there to stop him!" He yelled... then he disappeared like a ghost.  
  
"I should find out if this is true..." she started running looking for Bakura... wondering if he already knew about it or not, by the time she got to Keiths it was 4..... she entered in and ran into Keith.  
  
He sighed, "What now?! You think this is some thrifty store?" He asked sarcastically. She leans against him, catching her breath... he puts a hand on her shoulder, and looked at the wet footprints and soaked hair, he chuckled. "you need a ride or something?"  
  
She nodded, "Well," he said gesturing for her to go on, "I'll get the keys.... after this, you owe me, not that it's that special though...."  
  
She went out and found that a door to the garage was smashed down, a truck was parked, he quickly gets in and she followed.  
  
Once they got there she ran for the door, and struggeled with the knob furiously... it was locked, she went in from the window, Keith goes back.  
  
She looked around in all the rooms, and found Ryou sleeping peacefully in her room.... 'Why is he in here?'she thought and peeked into Maliks room, nothing... well just the usual messy room but nothing living.  
  
She went for the bathroom, it was locked... some one seems to be in there. She knocked, "Malik, I'm back, are you taking a bath?"  
  
There was silence for a moment... "Yeah, that's it..." he simply said then it got quiet again.... She nodded, 'I'll accept that...' then went to sit on the couch... the T.V was smashed in the window looking thing. She sighed aloud 'hopeless... I knew I shouldn't have bought it...' she thought and leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes.... then thought on about the Good Bakura Bad Bakura debut again.  
  
After some time it seemed to look as if she was asleep, Bakura some how slipped into the place... He found her laying on the couch relaxing, figuring 'she's asleep' so he went to take a peek at ryou... the doors in the house never squeak, Malik makes sure of that. He slipped into the room ( Evil Angel : Hehehe... 'slipped' I dunno it just works... no?) and leaned over Ryou remembering the old times and sighed thinking 'it's all over, no chance ever again.....' he left, heading back to were he found sleeping Sisi.  
  
'Wait..... She was here last time I checked...' he thought then sensed that she was going to take a bath... 'Aw! Damn, I had a chance, now I have to wait until later tonight.... seeing as how it IS.... morning now... I could check but its raining again!' he went over to peek at Malik... 'Hmmmmmm I wonder if he's awake?' he thought happily as he opened the door and peeked in, Malik was laying on his back on the bed, with his blankets only covering his legs... 'he needs to learn how to fix that... Ryou could try!... Ryou! Aw shit, I forgot to check where his Ring is!! Now I have to look for it! I wanted to play a game with Malik. -.-'  
  
Bakura went out and back to Sisi's room to check everywhere for his Ring, he sense that he lost it somewhere... it is here but it won't point out its Exact location! Why not?' He started checking under the blankets and pillows... he found nothing special, he growled in frustration and hits the bed... then he rests his arms at his sides 'Opps! I can't wake him now, he'll try to kick my ass! Hehehehe ...try... well I just dun wanna, he never looks at me with trust anymore... so I don't want to look at him at all.' He bends down to check under the bed...  
  
Sisi was still in the tub taking a hot bath, with bubbles 'At last...' she thought, smiling... 'I can finally bath........ take a break..... All that happened yesterday and today was interesting.... new, all new to me.' she runs her fingers through her hair closing her eyes.  
  
'Today I shouldn't be around Bakura so much... we are both a bit too.... too.... honestly, too horny. -.-' she thought then took one deep breath and then slowly slides underwater and when she comes back up she screamed... then calmed down quickly, "Bakura! You surprised me... whats wrong?"  
  
He stood there leaning against the edge, his expression very disappointed looking or something, he wiped his eyes quickly... "....nothing special." He simply said, "anyways...."  
  
They were talking for a while, but it wasn't about why he was crying... Crying?! A yami crying..... okey dokey.... that's odd. So this is all I had time to create today, so I hope you loved this, so far. I'm on the next part right now as you read n_n!!!! 


	13. isis ff13

Isis fan fic freaking thirteen......  
  
We have a major problem with the server, so now that means there can be no more chapters!  
  
**********************Deleted! ***********************  
  
... .... .......  
  
Just joking! There is no problem at all!  
  
XD  
  
So, you made it to the thirteenth ladder have you? Well just so you know.....  
  
o.o! Forget it, there is nothing for you to 'just so you know' about. I dun mind any flames, I'll try to ignore them... wait, there was no flames!  
  
There were barely any reviews!  
  
There are just so many chapters no one bothers to rev at least the last chapter, but in any case, I never review stories wif thirteen chapters either, so we're even!  
  
n_n! Just don't get confused, because there is nothing to get confused about. I'll make it all clear right now, Ryou 'might' have been raped.... Ryou might have lost the millennium Ring... Isis can't figure out why Malik hates her so bad now... Bakuras Past came to bite him in the ass, words can really harm somebody.... remember that...  
  
*****Glad ^_^****  
  
***Do I own anything? If I own my Yu Gi oh cards does that make people think I created it? What the fuck is that all about?!***  
  
"Where's the millennium ring? He... lost it?!" Bakura asked... getting no answer..... he marched into Maliks room, and leaned over the ...uh 'Sleeping beauty'  
  
Malik wakes up to find someone else was in his room, he looked up and into Bakuras shiny disk looking red eyes, "Hey... so you're finally awake." He said plainly then stood up. "What do you wanna do today?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Hmm...? what time is it?" Malik scratched his eyes... then he sat up 'Why is Bakura here...?' he wondered as he looked at him suspiciously. He wasn't really surprised when he found he got the same look from bakura, a cold evil penetrating stare... Some how as he looked on at his eyes... they seemed to show a certain flaming look in them, just as he noticed this Bakura grabbed Malik and held him down roughly on the bed.  
  
Bakura looked at him curiously like he was searching for something else... other then what you could see on the outside, "Was it fun, Malik?" Bakura asked as he tightened his grip on Maliks arms, smirking a bit... He wasn't really expecting an honest answer; he was just playing around with Malik's mind a bit. He could clearly see he just confused Malik, and it made him smile more.... "You do know what I'm talking about, don't be stupid." He said leaning over him and smells his hair 'How original... he hasn't changed, I bet he never will....' he thought smiling; he could feel Malik trying to break free from his grip.  
  
"Bakura what is wrong?! What the hell are you doing?" He said and started pushing him back roughly, "God, you're such a fucking leach You know!" He said, and Bakura just laughed, standing back up. Malik sat up again, rubbing his arm a bit glaring at Bakura.  
  
"You are stupid, let me bring it down for you; Did you like it when you fucked Ryou?" He asked clenching his fists at his sides preparing to kill him if he says yes... Malik sat there staring at him in disbelief...  
  
"What makes you think I would even do such a thing?!" He said... then he looked down quickly 'How does he know?! It can't be.... he gave the Ring to me, being unable to say anything to him... he can't, it wasn't possible.' He got up and smiled, "You got a good sense of humour, I'll give you that... Hehehe why did you think that? You're really... weird; you should get some sleep or... something..." Malik said and walked for the door taking his first step keeping his eyes on Bakura.  
  
Bakura smiled, holding out his hand gesturing for him to go first, being sarcastic. 'He acts different, but his eyes... they say die bitch, die!' Malik walks on, Bakura relaxed his arms and started look for the ring, just with his eyes at first seeing just his shitty half ass job of 'a cleaning of the room'... Then he shut the door and started to look around, throwing things behind him muttering under his breath, saying things about how he wished he was here for Ryou, he should have never left Ryou all alone.  
  
The door opened up and some one stepped in, sighing happily "I feel much better already, how's eternal life treating you?!" Ryou asked smiling on looking at Bakura as he went on looking for the Ring Ryou lost... "Bakura, wait..." He started as he rushed over to the 'fuming mad' Bakura and putting a hand on his back... "Stop.... look I think I know where it is..."  
  
Bakura looked up... "You know nothing..." He said, then stared into his eyes for a moment then stood up. Ryou stands as well; and just watched as he headed for the door.  
  
Isis was standing in the hall, looking at Malik. Then she stopped and turned her attention to Bakura, "Does he have it?" She asked, watching him walk by.  
  
"I didn't ask him, Malik do you have Ryous Necklace!!"  
  
Malik scoffed, "What the hell do I need it for?" he said sarcastically, Bakura shrugged it off.  
  
"Fine, be that way!" Bakura said, Isis sighed getting irritated, she turned to look at Bakura but he was gone... Then Ryou came out from Maliks room holding his ring in his hand... He looked at her with this little smirk as he walked.  
  
"They come... they go......." Ryou said, in a certain tone of voice...... so recognizable.... it was Bakura.  
  
**later on that day...  
  
"Honestly, I really don't want to talk about it...." Ryou said, sitting down on his bed then curling up in a ball clenching his knees, he was looking at Bakura, disgusted with the topic.  
  
"Why? Why not, does it make you sick to your stomach to remember how I hurt you before? Or..." He said and pointed at him, "Or.... does the truth really hurt? The things you hear about me AND you." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he went blank silent, leaning against the wall with one foot up on the edge of the wall, the other flat on the floor. 'how am I ever going to get through his think head?! Why the hell won't he accept me now? I already done everything I have in my power literally to show him I really do try to change, I said sorry, I tried to help...... He looks so lost.'  
  
He opened his eyes, "I told you a shit load of times.... I...am....sorry..... Why won't you believe me?!" He looked at him but he only turned away.  
  
"Fine. I believe you, you lying piece of shit! I believe you! Shut up!" He yelled and threw a pillow a Bakura, and missed.... it got quiet for a while... it got annoyingly quiet, then Bakura smiled, trying to not laugh.  
  
"The worst thing that could happen is... 'losing the trust of someone and nearly everyone'..... but it's a bit late to say this now. You already lost the trust of Yugi, Yami, and whoever knows you have a darker side... you call 'Bakura'...." he smiled pointing at himself, closing his eyes. "It sucks to be you. You are.... what? I don't know, maybe 'Hated' by all, or not even known at all... I should know."  
  
"I hate you!!.... Leave me alone!" Ryou yelled, "Why do you do this to me all the time! STOP reminding me that I don't have a reason to be living for! If you wanted me dead then do it already!!" Ryou turned his head away, burying it in his sheets and cried....  
  
***This is how it is at Sisi's.....  
  
'Nothing is going on, no T.V to watch, nothing to do, everything is done...' she sighed thinking 'this is hopeless... What should I do, I don't know...'  
  
Malik was playing with a bouncy ball in the hallway. He threw it as hard as he could then stepped back, smiling, watching it bounce around back and fourth in the hallway, then stop eventually...  
  
'There is one thing to....' Isis thought as she walked over to Malik and caught the ball. "Malik.... you having fun?" She asked, crossing her arms still holding onto his little purple ball in her right hand.  
  
"Not anymore..." he said plainly, "What?" he asked rudely holding his hand out for her to give back his ball.  
  
Sisi stood there, staring at him because of his rude way of the question... "Forget it then you..." she turned and walked away, "mother fucker..." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Aren't you going to give back my ball?!" He yelled.  
  
She walked out, slamming the door. "I ...Hate...... His...... RUDE annoying attitude! He only used it around every one else, he was never like that to me...." she said and threw the ball away. "Maybe Bakura is the centre of all the troubles.... Maybe it was a mistake... saying 'yes' to him...." she stopped by a tree and sat down leaning on it, then covered her eyes and sighed again.... "It gets worse..."  
  
"What happened to the music?!" Some familiar voice asked out there... she didn't look up to see who, she sat there still....  
  
Then some kind of music starts to play, "Oh my fucking god! You listen To MARIAH?!" the person talked on, "Take that off my stereo, her voice is going to break glass!" he laughed and it stopped.  
  
It got silent suddenly, there were three boys out in the park, and they were looking at the girl sitting at the tree silently.  
  
Joey, Tristan and Yugi...  
  
(Evil Angel : I Dare not say "Honda".... it just sounds so................ so... so... so... so..... out of character... )  
  
Tristan stood there staring curiously, "Isn't that Maliks sister?"  
  
"...Yup!" Yugi said, jumping on a bench, "..." he frowned, 'she looks so... sad....' he thought, and then looked up to Joey.  
  
"What are ya lookin' at me for? I don't have your brain!" He said sarcastically. He laughed and Tristan held up his hand to him and 'high fived' or whatever the term is.  
  
Yugi fell over... "...That's not what I was going to ask! You're so mean Joey!" He got back up, "I just thought she looked so sad, so I was gonna ask if we should go over and..."  
  
Tristan cut him off, "Investigate!" He said and marched on over towards her, Joey slapped himself, Yugi sighed.  
  
"We better hold him back or he'll say something stupid." Yugi said and jumped over the bench with Joey following nearby.  
  
She could hear them trampling towards her, "Try not to joke around so much Joey, got that?" Tristan said, and then he put a hand on her shoulder "Hey!" He said smiling, expecting her to turn around to greet him.  
  
She didn't even bother looking, she reached for his hand and grabbed his pinkie finger and pulled it down roughly off her shoulder, then she turned around to look ... to look at what she thought was an enemy, but just another 'friend'... She gasped and released his finger. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't trying to hurt you, it's just that..."  
  
Yugi pushed wining Tristan out of the way, "Don't worry about him, he's just a moron." He said normally, and then he started using his concerned voice... "Hi... hello... how are you doing Isis, we saw you sitting here so ...sad looking, so..."  
  
Joey interrupted, "So We came to make it all better!" He smiled and shook her hand n_n! "You wanna play a game with us, just for fun, even though you might lose! I am a great Duellist, I can beat Keith so bad n_n! I can't get over it, its so cool Ican'tbeleiveit! Ilovetotalk, Ijusthavetotalk, IgotmyasskickedbecauseItalksomuch! ..."  
  
"........." He was still shaking her hand... Roughly really roughly... "Uh... Joey, can you let go, please?" She asked politely...  
  
Joey lets go quickly, blushing some. "Oh....uh yeah... hi..." He rubbed his head, smiling still.  
  
(Evil Angel: I love Joey and his happy mode n_n! It's the kind of person I want around when I'm sad! )  
  
Yugi sighed "Why do I bother with you morons...?" He muttered... Then he went back to concerned again, "So Isis, what happened, did Malik kick you outta the house? Did Marik rape you again-"  
  
Isis cut him off, "How Do you know about that?!" She yelled, thinking he said 'Bakura' for some reason, and grabbed him by his shirt and lifts him up to eye level... "If you told anyone, I swear I..... will.... KILL... you!" She said, Joey and Tristan stood there, major sweat drop....  
  
"Uh... Not to be an asshole... but..." Tristan started, "But... You could have denied it..." he said.  
  
She released Yugi letting him drop to the grassy land, roughly. "Sorry, I was thinking about someone else... you better not tell anyone about that last ...thing..." She turned and walked away, totally embarrassed now that she just threatened to KILL Yugi... 'I should have stayed at home..... I knew everything I do was a mistake.....'  
  
"Better yet, we might has well act like we don't know you at all, and say we never met..." Joey said. "I've seen that look before..... years ago."  
  
She walked on, knowing that the direction she's going could lead to death, but she didn't turn around, she felt like some how..... she has to go there, like there is someone waiting. Anyone she knows, anyone at all.  
  
"No, don't..." Yugi stands back up and ran after Sisi, because where she's walking towards; is where no one will help if she gets in trouble.  
  
She ignores him and the others.  
  
Joey puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder, and he stopped on the spot and sighed. "Does she hate me?" Yugi asked quietly, as he waved Joey away.  
  
She stopped for a moment; she turned her head slightly... All three of the boys froze. "No Yugi, I don't hate you. I just want to be alone today..." she said and then walked on.  
  
'I'm sure it isn't me.... why is it that no one wants me to help them? This really sucks on all levels... Why does she seem so.... depressed looking.' Yugi thought. (Evil Angel : I need a descriptive word!)  
  
All three of them turned and started to walk, no one had something to say, it was all too sudden and weird.  
  
Joey stopped and sat down in the grass looking up at Yugi, "That was odd..." he said. Yugi sat down on the bench..................  
  
Tristan sat beside Yugi casually, like nothing ever happened, "So, what now?" He asked, putting his up on the bench thing, and one foot up on the seat part.  
  
Then Yami decided he wanted to talk to Yugi, in the uh.... secret little room they talk in. Yami was laying on his stomach near a long steep stairway in his 'secret' room, Yugi came along, "Do you think it might have something to do with her brothers millennium Item?" Yugi asked, then paused thinking 'of coarse he would, he thinks those two light hair coloured boys are still trying to take over the world....'  
  
Yami just laughed at his thought, seeing as how he is a nosey kind of person, or... soul. "I don't know what to think anymore... there's a lot of rumours we get from any one else who might happen to talk to one or the other...." he said.... it got quiet, Yugi scratched his head.  
  
"I'll just... be playing a game with the others.... just so you know." Yugi said and rushed back to reality.  
  
Tristan and Joey are used to Yugi staring at his puzzle at some times, smiling, immobile for a moment. It's just a way to know that Yugi is talking to what they call 'Big Yugi'...  
  
Isis stopped when she got to the empty part of town, yes completely empty, not even a mugger would care to stay around too long. Some people say there are ghosts around here, poltergeists or whatever the term is. Her goal of the moment, 'get away from any and all life forms...'  
  
She stopped and sat down at an old dock, with her legs hanging over the edge. She sighed as she looked into the swaying water, her reflection stared back at her, swaying and such from the way the water moves... Just then it seemed to look as though some one was leaning over her... She gasped, and turned around immediately, and saw nobody.  
  
She sat there looking around with her eyes, putting a hand on her chest.... heart was beating faster now, the empty place started to get more creepy. 'It must be true... it is haunted here...' she thought, the waters noise seemed to be getting so faint.  
  
That "SSSSSSHHHHH" noise it makes... (well it makes that noise where I am, on the edge, near pacific n_n!) She stood up and turned... and walked into somebody, she gasped and stumbled back, falling into the water... Landing on a piece of driftwood... o.o!  
  
She came back out quickly, brushing away her long hair and looking up at the ghostly guy suspiciously... He was a police man, nothing more, nothing less. "You alright ma'am, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" he said, leaning over and holding a hand out to her, she hesitated at first then grabbed his hand and he pulled her out. 'Something about him isn't so safe feeling...' she thought as he helped her get to her feet.  
  
"Looks like that really hurt, do you want to go to my place for some aid or...?" He asked, she could barely stand up, her hip was hurting from that piece of wood she hit when she fell in the water, she put her arm around his shoulder for support... She shivered as the wind started to blow.  
  
"...I think I'll live, if you can just get me home, then that would do..." She said, searching the surroundings for some car or something, seeing nothing but the same things she saw last time she looked. He walked with her on the way back towards the park, or so she thought.  
  
**  
  
Did you forget what I asked you to remember? AAaaaaaaaawwwwww! You're so bad!  
  
n_n! Just don't get confused, because there is nothing to get confused about. I'll make it all clear right now, Ryou 'might' have been raped.... Ryou might have lost the millennium Ring... Isis can't figure out why Malik hates her so bad now... Bakuras Past came to bite him in the ass, words can really harm somebody.... remember that now...?  
  
o.o!  
  
** Well, I guess that about does it for me today.... and yesterday and the day before that, I was working on it, bit by bit... before supper, before lunch, that's why it took so long, Bakura is in some kind of decision thing wif Ryou, where anything Bakura says could create a fine line between them, and make sure one of them are never see tomorrows sunlight...  
  
Malik lost his sister, friends (Ryou and Bakura), and bouncy ball, what a sore loser...  
  
Keith... well he could just go to hell or something. He has nothing better to do. Just joking ^_^  
  
XD  
  
Isis.... well she is ....... is..... is... a girl. And she's perrrtty, and what, nineteen or eighteen? So the uh, saver guy who got her outta the water is untrustworthy, you know it... someones gotta saver, and I am thinking about it, until then good freakin bye again. 


End file.
